


Young Taste

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, McReapzo, McReyzo, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: When Sojiro Shimada called truce and asked Overwatch for an alliance, Gabriel was the first to call bullshit and point out it’s a trap. When Shimada specifically asked for his sons to be recruited into Blackwatch, Gabriel tilted his head towards Jack knowing they were both thinking the same thing: Shimada wanted his sons to remain in the line of work with a free pass.Sojiro asks for his sons to attend a gala with Overwatch so the world can see their new alliance. But the heirs have another goal in mind.





	1. Young Taste

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no explanation or point for this, I just wanted Gabe/Hanzo but couldn't drop the mcreyes. And I'm weak for some Genji/Jack on the side.
> 
> Love to [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep) for helping me out <3

When Sojiro Shimada called truce and asked Overwatch for an alliance, Gabriel was the first to call bullshit and point out it’s a trap. When Shimada specifically asked for his sons to be recruited into Blackwatch, Gabriel tilted his head towards Jack knowing they were both thinking the same thing: Shimada wanted his sons to remain in the line of work with a free pass.

Gabriel commented he was cursed to lead the band of criminals that is Blackwatch, while Jack had a laugh at his expense. Of course Sojiro wants the world to know the Shimada clan and Overwatch are allies, for this he requested they take his sons to an upcoming gala that will help fund a program to bring arts and culture to orphanages all over the world. Jack and Gabriel agreed; usually these events are taken lightly, but this time they will treat it as a mission. Ana will keep a close eye on the brothers, they’ll keep another sniper outside the building, and extra agents hidden as staff members, along with a getaway car in case it’s needed.

McCree will be there too, but instead of being Gabriel’s date like they had planned, he will accompany Ana now. “Why is this happenin’ exactly?” The cowboy asks once Gabriel tells him everything after the video call.

“Jack and I agreed this is the best way to watch them through the night,” Gabe answers as he pulls off his shirt in the comfort of his room. “Even their father agreed it will keep them safe.”

“And what ‘bout keepin' ya’ll safe?” Jesse points out and Gabriel chuckles lightly.

 “I'm not a fan of the idea, but it’ll keep the Shimada under control.” He stares at Jesse in a way that tells him he doesn’t want to keep talking about it. He just wants Jesse’s body against his, under the spray of the shower and steam fogging the glass door as the cowboy pins him to it.

Jesse grins, already getting the message and pulls off his own clothes as he approaches the commander. Once he’s near, he drops his hands on Gabriel’s hips, feeling the low waist line of his jeans. “How did Jack end up with Genji? Isn’t he the wild child?”

Gabriel scoffs, “He picked rock and I picked paper.”

Jesse barks a laugh, “Course.”

“Besides, Genji might just get drunk. I’m mostly worried about Hanzo.” His gaze turns stern. “I’ve seen what he can do, he’s as lethal as his father.”

“Worried ‘bout them in Blackwatch?” Jesse asks seriously.

“If we’re talking about their skills: no, I have no doubt they will be great agents. If we’re talking about who they are: yes, I don’t trust them.”

Jesse smiles softly, “I’ll watch yer back; even if it’s a little hard when yer on it for so much.”

Gabriel shoves him away as he laughs and turns towards the bathroom. “I can handle the little archer.”

Jesse chuckles and follows, staring at Gabriel with half lidded eyes. He watches the older man pull away his pants, at the way his legs lift to step away and how plump his ass looks as he walks towards the shower. Jesse follows with hunger and lust. A need he has to satisfy before Gabriel can walk away free from the glass stall.

They usually let time tell who will lie on their back or stomach when they clash this way, but tonight Jesse gives Gabriel no choice as he pins the commander against the glass before the fog takes over, and opens him up nice and steady for him to take. Gabriel hardly protests about it, but moans come out of his lips like a hymn of pleasure.

Jesse fucks Gabriel with anger hidden under his skin, with possession running through his veins. He bites the thick neck to leave marks for the next evening, marks that will surely pop out of the tuxedo Gabriel will be wearing, the one Jesse will tear when they come back to reach Gabriel’s skin until Hanzo’s scent is gone.

They’ve discussed what this is; both agreed on just sex. Yet, Jesse can’t help the growing fondness he feels for Gabriel that comes with every morning he’s too tired to walk to his own room, or the late nights sitting around on a mission and talking to pass time. Gabriel has saved his life multiple times, and Jesse has returned a few himself. He knows there’s more underneath the skin they let the other have, but both are too scared to claw or bite at it too hard and not be ready for what they might find.

Tonight Jesse bites until he leaves blooming purples and reds. He likes going to fancy events with Gabriel, both in tuxedos, drinks in their hands and forget they might die the next day. Shimada came in and took it away. Now Jesse has to step back and watch it all from afar while Hanzo Shimada gets to be up close and personal with Gabriel. Share drinks with him and listen to his voice close enough to feel the words brush his ears. Smell his breath coated in wine mixing with the cinnamon scent from his skin.

“Jesse!” Gabriel cries as he comes against the glass. Jesse had been thrusting into him too fast and strong to even take their usual time.

“Fuck,” Jesse hisses as his hips reduce to a jerk and Gabriel moves his own back, allowing him to continue. McCree doesn’t complain, and thrusts until his come leaks down Gabriel’s thighs and wash away with the water.

Jesse pretends to be too tired to walk to his room, and slumps on Gabriel’s bed with the towel still around his hips. Gabriel pretends not to know his act, he lets Jesse stay as he lies beside him until their breaths go even and they drift to sleep against each other.

 

* * *

 

The Shimadas arrive at base in the morning. Gabriel—who’s wearing a shirt with a longer neck than usual—and Jack receive them while Jesse stands behind as a little back up, and an excuse to study them up close. Genji’s more relaxed; one hand inside a pocket of his shorts while the other carries an energy drink and a sleeve of his tank top riding low. While Hanzo stands straighter and bows to the commanders with respect. He makes eye contact while he talks firmly, makes sure his words are understandable. Genji uses his hands more to express what he says and sometimes forgets a word or two in English, causing him to speak in Japanese and Hanzo to translate.

In one of these occasions, Hanzo huffs and says, “Our dates, that is what you called them.”

“Right!” Genji snaps his fingers and smiles. “You’re our dates for the evening, right?”

Jack smiles to be friendly, while Gabriel remains neutral, “More like precaution, to keep you safe. We don’t know how your first appearance as allies of Overwatch will go.”

“Forgive my brother, he likes to tease,” Hanzo says but the look on his face tells Jesse he has his own way of fun. “Could we be escorted to our rooms? We would like to rest after the flight.”

“Of course,” Jack straightens and turns to his side, “Commander Reyes will be escorting you since you will also be working on his division once it’s made official.”

“Right, the super-secret organization,” Genji points out and winks at Gabriel.

“Lead the way,” Hanzo adds, smiling at Gabriel and Jesse doesn’t miss the way his eyes linger lower once Gabriel turns.

The Shimadas are not bad to look at, in Jesse’s opinion. He had seen them in pictures but there’s more than just looking. Genji smells more like fresh fruits and his green hair seems to have been recently re-dyed for the occasion. While Hanzo smells more like pines and rain, and his silky hair cascades nicely once they’re in their room and he undoes his bun to brush it with his fingers.

“Commander,” Hanzo says and turns to Jesse, who’s standing at the door.

McCree tips his hat, “Just me now.” Gabriel had gone looking for the Shimada’s temporary IDs.

“Oh, I apologize,” Hanzo looks at Jesse from head to toe. “You smell like him.”

Jesse’s gut flips to the fact Hanzo already recognizes Gabriel scent. Maybe he was taught to learn everything he can about the people that surround him as quickly as possible, or he’s just paying extra attention to Gabriel. He knows Hanzo had heard when Gabriel left, he did it on purpose, for what? Jesse doesn’t know yet.

Hanzo drifts his eyes behind Jesse when the sound of Gabriel’s boots fade in. The commander steps inside and hands Hanzo’s his ID. “This will give you access to certain areas without needing an official agent to be with you.” Genji rests his head on Hanzo’s shoulder to have a look before Gabriel gives him his.

“Thank you,” Hanzo pockets the card, “I am guessing you have a busy day, commander?”

“I do, but I cleared my morning for your arrival,” Gabriel answers.

“That is kind of you. Can you show me the way to your training facility?” Gabriel raises an eyebrow and Jesse thinks the same thing: didn’t Hanzo wanted to rest? “I would like to train later and would prefer not to interrupt your day again.”

Gabriel shrugs lightly, “Don’t worry about that, you’re our guests. Still, I can show them to you know, if you really want to. Genji?”

“I’m good,” Genji says and slumps on his bed, pushing one of his bags to the floor with his foot.

“Then let’s get going. I’ll give you a quick rundown of our simulation system in case you want a challenge.”

“I appreciate it,” Hanzo follows Gabriel out of the room, giving McCree a quick glance.

Jesse is set to go along as well, but before the door closes fully behind him, Genji calls. “Agent McCree?” The cowboy reopens the door. “On second thought, I’m starving.” The younger man stands up and stretches. “Mind showing me the way to the cafeteria? Does it have food available?”

“Yeah,” Jesse answers in a mumble, “they always leave packed foods for everyone to grab outside of meal hours.”

“Fantastic,” Genji smirks and passes by Jesse, patting him on the shoulder. Jesse tries to ignore the fact that the gyms and cafeteria are basically at both ends of the base, putting a whole building between Gabriel and Jesse. He doesn’t want to think the Shimadas did it on purpose, but the fact that Genji keeps him by his side, asking questions—mainly about Jack and what to expect from his date at the gala—and saying he will get lost on such a big place, while Hanzo or Gabriel are nowhere to be seen, it stirs something in Jesse. Something he isn’t sure he has the right to feel.

 

Gabriel was only supposed to show Hanzo the way to their gym and set up a simulation slot for him to reopen when he wants to use it. But a question led to another, then he was curious to see what the archer could do up close, and Hanzo was more than happy to show off. Then he dared to challenge the commander. When Gabriel denied the challenge, the archer looked smug. “Afraid of showing weakness in front of me? I understand. It is not everyday you meet someone with the possibility of beating you.” He kept chatting, putting himself on a pedestal until Gabriel wanted it to crumble it, and accepted the challenge.

Next thing he knows, Gabriel’s pinning Hanzo to the floor and both wear a thin layer of sweat over their foreheads. It felt like half an hour to do so, maybe if Gabriel had used his full strength he would have done it faster, but he doesn’t when he’s with his agents. Whether he likes it or not, Hanzo will be one. The dragon put up quite a fight, just like the footage Gabriel has seen of him. He calculates before every move, takes his time learning his opponent and exploits their weaknesses. They breathe heavily and Gabriel smirks down to the younger man, raising his hips to be set free. He has seen what Hanzo can do and the fact that he has reduced the heir to squirm in a desperate attempt to win the match fills him with a little joy.

Hanzo sighs and stops resisting, “I yield.”

“Pity, it was just getting good,” Gabriel releases Hanzo’s wrists and saddles the archer’s hips straighter.

Hanzo looks lower and smirks before he says, “I can see.”

Gabriel’s look sterns before he feels Hanzo hips jerking again. Gabriel’s eyes widen when he realizes his bulge is growing. He’s quick to get off Hanzo, but still offers a hand. “I’m sorry, Shimada.”

Hanzo scoffs and accepts the help to be on his feet, “Suddenly so proper. Just Hanzo is fine, commander.” Gabriel feels heat on his cheeks as Hanzo looks at him. He curses himself mentally, he’s a grown man and is acting like a teenager. “I have taken enough of your time, I should shower and rest before the gala. But it was fun getting a taste of your training style before my brother and I join your division.”

“It will be different,” Gabriel says, not exactly knowing what he means.

“Do not feel like changing your ways for us, commander,” Hanzo pauses as he rethinks his words. “Or for me, at least.” The dragon smiles at Gabriel, a wicked thing that spreads a stronger wave of heat down Gabriel’s body before he walks past the commander to leave him there, sighing and trying not to think of Hanzo’s muscles rippling under the cold spray of water.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack and Gabriel wait for Hanzo and Genji by the limo that will take them to the gala, along with Jesse and Ana. The four of them look elegant and radiant for the occasion. Jack is always expected to look perfect and how he manages amazes everyone. Gabe looks mysterious and handsome in his dark colors with a touch of gold here and there, managing to blend in but still be remembered. Jesse is more casual, but still catches the eye of anyone that looks his way. Ana looks even more dangerous in her dark blue dress, showing off her strong arms and beautiful hair down her back.

Gabriel is nervous and hopes the others can’t tell. Normally he doesn’t shy away from situations like earlier in the gym. Once someone catches his interest, he’s quick to work into it. Life’s short, no worth wasting time tiptoeing around someone he finds hot. Still this is different. They aren’t sure if the Shimadas are true allies or not. Acting so pathetically weak gives Hanzo a way under his defenses. Gabriel just needs to relax and make it through the night. He will be talking to other guests, making charming chatter for people to donate and tell old war stories like he’s done before.

Finally, the brothers arrive, looking as elegant and dangerous as usual. They wear matching vests, Hanzo’s is blue while Genji’s is green. And while the sleeves of Hanzo’s button up shirt reach his wrists, Genji’s roll at his elbows. Their pants fit nicely around their legs, making them appear taller and they wear accessories that stand out in silver and gold.

“Sorry we’re late,” Genji says and approaches Jack, handing him a fake blue flower to pin to his tuxedo. The man is taken back by the action and Genji adds, “It goes well with your eyes.”

Gabriel bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing, while Jesse doesn’t even try and Ana snickers. Jack stills takes it, “Thanks, but you didn’t have to.”

Genji waves him off, “It’s courtesy.”

Gabriel eyes Hanzo, who looks back at him. The commander is thankful he doesn’t receive a gift. Still, the archer is quick and slick to follow him into the limo and sit by his side, Genji takes the seat by his brother, leaving Jack on his other side. Ana and Jesse sit across, and Jesse is sure to keep an eye on both the Shimadas and their hands.

Hanzo keeps to himself, straight and surrounds the conversation around the event: what to expect, is there something they’re not supposed to mention, is there someone important they should know about, etc. In the small spaces of silence, Genji steps up to ask Jack questions. Some are harmless, others make a light blush creep on the strike commander’s cheeks and clear his throat. Jesse and Gabriel exchange a smirk to the pair and know they’re thinking the same thing and wonder how the night will end for Genji and Jack.

Ana and Jesse are the first to step out of the limo. Like a gentleman, he extends a hand to Ana when she gets down and links their arms together as they make it down the red carpet. Gabriel steps out next and fixes his tuxedo, allowing Hanzo to slip his arm in the crook of it. The commander is surprised, but doesn’t push, knowing it wouldn’t be a wise move. “What are you doing?”

“Acting like they are,” Hanzo responds in a low tone as the cameras begin to snap pictures.

“We aren’t on a date,” Gabriel responds just as low, but keeps their arms together. When he looks at Hanzo, the gentle and bright gleam from his eyes has faded, realizing he has made a mistake.

“My apologies, we did not speak of how we should behave. I thought we would act like a date to avoid the fact that you are babysitting me more than anything.”

He’s about to slip his arm away, but Gabriel holds it, and says, “A little too late now to make them think otherwise.” He nods with a smile towards all the cameras flashing their way. “We should have discussed it better, so forget about it and continue on.” The flame is back into the dragon’s eyes as he smile to the cameras, a little more on the shy side than Gabriel expects, a bad thing when he realizes it makes his heart melt.

“Don’t like getting your picture taken?” He asks once the first wave of pictures is done and they wait their turn to be interviewed by journalists.

“I am just not used to it,” Hanzo responds and looks up at Gabriel. “We do not get to go to events like these. Important and legal events where we can dress nicely and surely be seen. And most of my pictures are usually taken without my knowledge and consent; I am sure you know the ones I mean.”

Gabriel opens his mouth and closes it, nodding instead. Hanzo means the kind of pictures his own agents have taken of the Shimada. “Well, if you stick around, you might enjoy a few more of these.”

Hanzo scoffs and the gleam flickers to something wicked, “Do not worry, commander. I am here for the long run.”

 

At first it’s obvious Hanzo hasn’t been to an event like this. He remains by Gabriel’s side, agrees with him with short answers and nods along. But he gets the hang of it quickly, and once they start talking about Hanamura, his family, his addition to Overwatch and other subjects of culture and history, he talks more than Gabriel. Jesse notices from a distance how close they remain, and when no one else is talking to them, they drink and smile together, like it's not the first time.

“Look at that,” Ana points out with a laugh, pulling Jesse out of his thoughts. She’s not looking at Gabriel, but Jack, with Genji closer each minute they talk and his gaze trying to lure Jack to give in. He already looks a little drunk, and with blush on his cheeks, like Jack, but his is not due to the wine. “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“You approve?” Jesse asks, a little surprised.

Ana shrugs before she sips from her own glass, “He makes Jack more human, and desirable since people see he actually has someone to go back home to.”

“They can’t really believe they’re together,” Jesse says with a little amusement in his tone.

“For tonight, they do. Genji is a delight to talk to, people have donated because of his praise to the event. And with Jack by his side, people listen.”

Jesse scoffs, “Course they do.” Jesse diverts his eyes back to Gabriel and they widen when he doesn’t see Hanzo with him.

“Can you get me another glass, Jesse?”

“Whatever you desire, ma’am,” Jesse takes the empty glass with a smile and a nod before walking away. He steps to the bar and asks for two more drinks, but while he waits, he sees Hanzo, shaking hands and talking to the host of the gala, Mr. Villard. The man looks surprised, a little shaken and not saying much. Jesse’s instincts tell him to move, but Mr. Villard walks away with a quick bow when a news reporter asks to speak with him. “Shimada.”

“McCree,” Hanzo responds the same way Jesse speaks to him, a little accusative and stern.

“What were you talking to Mr. Villiard for?”

Hanzo’s eyes widen in offense, then he returns to a frown, “Business, which I will speak to Gabriel about.”

“Commander Reyes,” Jesse corrects.

Hanzo smirks, “That is for him to decide, right? He seems fine with me calling him whatever I please.”

“Anija,” Genji waltzes in, slumping an arm around his brother as he pouts. “The plan is not working.”

Jesse frown as he asks, “What plan?”

“Genji—”

“Oh, right!” Genji shushes at Jesse. “It’s our secret plan.”

“It is not what you think,” Hanzo clears for McCree.

“Mind tellin’ me what it is then?” Jesse demands, crossing his arms.

“No, it is my secret plan,” Genji says and looks back at Hanzo. “Will you help me?”

“I will help you get some water,” Hanzo responds and looks at Jesse with a little smile that says many things, “Then I shall return to my date.”

Jesse opens his mouth, but he’s lost for words as the brothers walk away. He doesn’t doubt what must be done. As soon as he grabs the drinks, he hands Ana hers and excuse himself to talk to Gabriel. Once they’re alone, he tells Gabriel what he saw and what Genji said. Reyes looks thoughtful after receiving this information. “It might be nothin’, but it might be somethin’. Thought it was better you knew in case.”

Gabriel nods, “You’re right. I’ll talk to him. If it is something, I can handle him.”

Jesse doesn’t trust it, partly for the sake of the evening, partly for his own ego. He doesn’t want Hanzo alone with Gabriel, period. “Are you sure? I can help.”

“No, if it ends up being nothing, he will feel ambushed, and might tell his father.” Gabriel straightens. “If I need you, I’ll let you know. Keep an eye on Genji for now, and no need to tell this to Jack. At least not yet.” With hesitation, Jesse nods before Gabriel walks away from McCree to find Hanzo.

 

Gabriel finds Hanzo returning to the main hall where the gala is taking place. The younger man seems natural, like nothing has been foiled for him. Gabriel grabs him by the arm and takes him out to the hall, where they're mostly alone.

“I take it your agent has told you what he saw,” Hanzo says before Gabriel releases him, the light burn of his hold remaining under Hanzo’s clothes.

“He’s doing his job,” Gabriel defends Jesse.

“I understand, but he does not know the whole story,” Hanzo begins as he fixes the sleeve Gabriel had wrinkled. “I spoke to Mr. Villiard, yes, to make a donation.” It’s not what Gabriel expected to hear, but doesn’t let his face show it. He continues to listen. “It was quite generous if I say so myself, for this he was pleased, you can imagine.” Hanzo smiles and gently holds his own hands together at his stomach. “I also mentioned the idea about opening another center in Hanamura. We could use a place that promotes the arts and culture to orphan children, it would surprise you how many are found in such a small town.”

That is a little harder to pretend it doesn’t surprise Gabriel, and Hanzo huffs lightly when he notices the expression.

“You have my word that is my intention. I invested in a building that was once destroyed due to an earthquake and never rebuilt. It has been collecting dust and taking up space, might as well use it for a good cause, do you not think, Gabriel?”

His name comes so easy out of Hanzo’s mouth, Gabriel has a hard time concentrating on anything but the dragon’s lips. “Is that so?”

“I will be meeting with Mr. Villiard tomorrow before my return home, you may come along, or your agent if he is so determined to get to his own conclusions without investigating.”

“He told me about a suspicious activity because that is what he knows he should do,” Gabriel frowns, but nothing seems to wipe away the small smile on Hanzo’s face. “Need I remind you just a few months ago your father sent a group of men to kill me and my agents?”

“And I am glad they failed,” Hanzo confesses with a tilt of his head, actually meaning it. “Without that my father would not have seen the mistakes he has made with his own sons and I would not be standing here with you tonight.” Hanzo’s right hand moves to the hem of Gabriel’s tux, as if it needs fixing.

Gabriel can feels his fingers slipping under, brushing over his shirt, teasing at the button to undo it. It was right over his lungs, and the light touch was enough to feel them tighten.

“What about Genji’s plan? Is he donating too?” Gabriel asks to distract himself from the action, even if he doesn’t push Hanzo away.

Hanzo chuckles and looks away, suddenly shy to look at Gabriel, “I assure you, it is not a plan to take over the world.”

“I was thinking more like killing someone.”

Hanzo meets Gabriel’s eyes again, “It is harmless, and it is Genji’s idea which I said I wanted nothing to do with it.” Hanzo moves his hand and Gabriel misses it too quickly. The heir walks past the commander, but he doesn’t get away easy. Gabriel’s hand is back around his arm, keeping him in place.

“In that case, I’m sure you wouldn’t have a problem telling me.”

Hanzo looks over his shoulder and thinks for a second. He turns back around and once again fixes his sleeve when Gabriel lets go. “My brother has been fond of the strike commander for a while.”

It takes a moment for Gabriel to process. “Fond… of Jack?”

“Mhm,” Hanzo hums with a slight nod. “And if you know my brother, because I am sure you know about both of us, he acts on impulse and…” Hanzo pauses to look for a kinder word for his brother, “lust.”

Gabriel clears his throat. “Is that what that was about? He wants in Jack’s pants?”

“Yes, like I said, his own plan. I prefer to stay out of my brother’s adventures.”

Gabriel ends up letting out a laugh, because now he knows Genji playing nice and giving Jack the flower actually meant something. He can’t wait to tell this to Jesse while both watch the show go down. Tipsy young Shimada, flirting and throwing himself on Jack. Gabriel wonders how the night will end for the pair. His money is on Jack giving in and plowing Genji into his bed; releasing the tension of the month, and emptying out his desire in the dragon before they are officially recruited.

In his thoughts, he doesn’t notice Hanzo getting closer until his hand falls on Gabriel’s arm. “I am sure you have no problem with my brother going after your friend.”

“I don’t,” Gabriel responds, and finds his tongue feels heavy.

“Even if we will be under your command, I know you have no problem with bending some of the rules.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, “Which rule are we talking about?” He asks even if he has a hunch of what Hanzo means. He wants the words to come out of his mouth. Did Hanzo notice something between Gabriel and Jesse already?

“Do you need me to spell it out?” Hanzo mocks with a wicked smile, “Sleeping with your agents, commander.”

“What makes you think that I’m okay with it?”

“I could smell you on agent McCree,” Hanzo’s gaze glides over Gabriel’s body, undressing him slowly with his eyes. “And the way he looks at you says enough. Of course,” he pauses to pull down at the neck of Gabriel's shirt, where the shadows of bruises remain. “These also make convincing proof.”

“How does he look at me, Shimada?” Gabriel questions, a little mockingly, and to drive the subject of the bruises away.

“Like he would ravish you in an instant if you two were alone. Did you tell him about our little training sessions?”

Gabriel shrugs, “I don’t have to. It’s casual, and open.” He explains in little words, but Jesse and Gabriel had a long talk about it after the first time they fucked on Jesse’s squeaky bed following a mission that had them both on the edge of death. Both agreed it was just sex since they were physically attracted to each other. If that changed, they would talk about it; and it hasn’t. Gabriel cares a lot for Jesse, their bond is different than the other agents. It’s unique and seems unbreakable for the time being. Gabriel hasn’t felt there’s the need to have another talk yet.

“Oh,” Hanzo says with interest, lifting his thumb and finger to his chin. “That is quite the fortunate detail to know.”

“Why is that?” Gabriel challenges, he wants to hear it from the pretty prince’s own mouth, how he wants the commander from Overwatch’s secret division, his family’s former enemy, to lay his dirty, rough hands on his porcelain skin until his hips bloom to purple and red.

Hanzo accepts the challenge and steps closer, tangling his fingers with Gabriel’s tie, pulling him enough for Gabriel’s insides to heat up. Those poisonous lips are so close, yet so far out of his reach. “Then he will not mind if you take me back to base early. I feel a little feverish.”

“What makes you think I want that?” Gabriel asks, and Hanzo Freaking Shimada rubs the tip of his nose against Gabriel’s, like a love sick puppy trying to soften him up. It’s a strange action for Gabriel, but not unwelcome.

“Do you always get… excited when you fight against your agents?” Hanzo tsks, “I must say that is not very professional of you, sir.” The ‘sir’ comes with a wicked meaning, a devious promise to surrender to Gabriel if he just takes the bait. “Or is it just the thrill of going against an opponent worthy of your strength, a true rival?”

Gabriel thinks about it, and shrugs, “Don’t think you’re tough shit, Shimada, I went easy on you.”

“Do not do that again,” Hanzo almost growls, his brow furrowing and eyes showing a glimpse into the dragon’s fire. “I can handle it rough.”

It’s enough for Gabriel to call for a cab, enough to get him to write a quick message to Jesse. His thumb hasn’t tapped on the keyboard as fast as it did before leaving the gala. He lies to Jesse, ignoring the little pinch in his chest. He tells him Hanzo found extra info Gabriel wants to question him about. It’s a stupid lie and Jesse will see right through it, but hopefully before the others get to base, Gabriel will be too busy balls deep in the heir to respond to anything.

Hanzo’s on him before Gabriel can even open the door to his room. Kissing his lips and wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck, climbing him like the floor’s crumbling under his feet. Gabriel slams the door behind him and lifts Hanzo, who wraps his legs around his waist, clinging to him like a lifeline. Hanzo kisses fast at first, sloppier than Gabriel expected, but he finds a rhythm quick and wants to stay in control, even if his hips arch forward for a better touch, to be fucked already until he’s screaming.

Gabriel carries the prince past the small kitchen and living room through a door to his bedroom. He fumbles with the switch to turn on the lights to a dimmer tone than their usual brightness. He wants to see every curve of Hanzo’s body before tracing it with his own fingers. See that tattoo in its glory, kiss it and add new shades of purple that remind Hanzo who will own him in a few days.

“Gabriel,” the name comes out vulnerable, like a secret Hanzo hasn’t told anyone, a guilty pleasure that disturbs his endless nights when he’s alone.

“I will take you,” Gabriel responds his prayer and lies the heir on his bed, with soft covers that take Hanzo’s perfect shape.

Their clothes come off quick, almost tear them off each other with their bare teeth if Hanzo hadn’t been cautious about his designer vest and pants. As soon as the last sock is off Hanzo’s foot, Gabriel pounces on him to devour the pretty prince, causing him to moan and pierce his nails into Gabriel’s skin.

Between their muffled moans as they kiss, and the soft ruffling of the sheets, Gabriel can hear a phone vibrating against the top of the dresser, where Hanzo had asked his pants to be folded.

“Are you gonna get that?” Gabriel asks, mouthing down Hanzo’s jaw and neck.

“They can wait,” Hanzo hisses as every touch of the commander's lips burns down to his bones.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel questions when the phone vibrates again.

“It is most likely Genji, mumbling about Morrison's blue eyes. But I am too busy drowning in the pools of your beautiful brown ones to care.”

Gabriel scoffs and hovers his mouth over Hanzo’s as he says, “Didn't know you were such a romantic.”

Hanzo frowns, not liking being teased, before he snatches Gabriel's lips with his.

Their bodies are opposites. Gabriel’s skin is iron, rough, marked by scars and hairs on and under his arms, chest, thighs, legs and crotch. Hanzo’s is more porcelain, it looks fragile, smooth with no hairs on the spots Gabriel possesses. His hair is long, silky black as night and almost gets lost in Gabriel’s sheets; easy to tangle his fingers in and pull when necessary. While Gabriel’s is browner, curly and untamed when it grows out. Hanzo’s arms are full of strength from pulling at the string of his bow and climbing walls, while Gabriel’s thighs are the ones to hold bigger muscles, perfect for thrusting into Hanzo all night without getting tired—along with the increased stamina from the SEP.

Gabriel also notices Hanzo doesn’t do much. He pulls away, breathing heavily as he looks down at Hanzo, with swollen lips and dark eyes. The heir lays there, lets himself be taken advantage of as he looks weak. Jesse works for it; if Gabriel bites, Jesse bites harder, proving he can keep up. McCree pulls at Gabriel, turns them around to be on top, they fight for dominance. Hanzo expects things to be handed to him, he’s spoiled.

Hanzo frowns when the seconds tick by and he doesn’t get any kind of attention. He pulls at Gabriel and kisses him with a soft moan, whining to keep the treats coming. Gabriel his happy to oblige, he takes when Hanzo gives. He wants to crack his skin, make the dragon come out, make his golden claws mark the commander’s dark skin.

“I’m gonna use that pretty mouth until your jaw hurts,” Gabriel says when he pulls away, brushing his thumb over Hanzo’s shiny bottom lip.

The commander crawls until he saddles Hanzo’s chest. The prince grimaces, acts like he hasn’t been lusting after Gabriel’s cock for the past 9 hours or so. Gabriel helps him get into the swing of it by pushing his erect cock, and rubbing it against Hanzo’s delicious lips.

“What’s the matter? Don’t want my cock anymore?” Gabriel pulls it away, and Hanzo follows it with his gaze as he bites his lip. “You were drooling for it all night.” Gabriel pushes it against Hanzo’s lips again, and the heir behaves as he allows it inside and begins to suck lazily at it. He licks a few times, and the kisses rain on it like flower petals.

Gabriel enjoys every second. He rests his head back in pleasure, melts into the hot mouth of the dragon trapped between his thighs. He lets himself be pampered this way, kissed and admired. He feels like a god by how sweetly Hanzo treats him. It’s not new; Jesse puts the same care and tenderness when his mouth is around Gabriel’s member. In this, both the gunslinger and archer are the same. They use their lips and tongue to spell praises around Gabriel, they don’t need to speak them for the commander to know how he drives them crazy, how they long for him.

But Hanzo gets too curious and comfortable. One of his hands finds its way behind Gabriel’s arching back and down to his crack, digging for that tight hole. Gabriel groans and grabs Hanzo’s wrists to pin them over his head as he says, “You won’t be needing these.”

Hanzo complains around his cock, but continues the task anyways. He puts more vigor into it, as if he will be rewarded to touch if he behaves.

Gabriel pushes his hips forward with a soft moan that stirs lava in Hanzo’s gut. He sinks deeper and pulls away before doing it again, pushing Hanzo’s limit more on every dive. He feels Hanzo’s throat clenching around his cock before he coughs. Gabriel remains still, enjoying the pressure until it seems it becomes too much for Hanzo and pulls away. His cock his shiny, dripping saliva and pre-cum. With his eyes rimmed with signs of tears, Hanzo continues his work to lick it all away.

“Such a good prince,” Gabriel praises, brushing Hanzo’s beautiful hair. “You deserve some attention.” Gabriel moves off Hanzo and lowers to his hips, eyes set on the pretty, tender looking cock, leaning against Hanzo’s stomach, twitching with need to be touched as it leaks a bead of pre. Gabriel doesn’t coo him or prepares Hanzo; he begins by licking a strip up to the head and rubbing his lips at the crown before taking it in his mouth. Hanzo gasps lightly, surprised at how good it feels. His cock fits right at home, warm and comfortable, jerking against Gabriel’s tongue as it searches for a release.

Gabriel is merciless; he swallows Hanzo whole, keeps him deep before pulling out and circling his tongue over the head, tasting the salty juices. He trails down to the base and nestles at Hanzo’s hairless balls before taking one in his mouth. The pleasure sends Hanzo roaring and clenching his teeth while Gabriel uses his fingers to play with the other one before exchanging. Gabriel exaggerates his sounds of pleasure as they rumble against Hanzo’s cock and up to his whole body. It’s enough for the prince to shiver and squirm as he claws at the commander’s shoulders. Gabriel can’t keep his eyes of him as Hanzo’s lip turn crimson from so much biting, as he sweats even with the cool air in the room, and his chest heaves faster. Gabriel can feel Hanzo’s pulse in his cock as it throbs rapidly. If this is the best blow job Hanzo has gotten, Gabriel isn’t sure he can keep it a secret for long. He would love to tell the story of how he made the Shimada heir shatter with his tongue. How he brought the mighty dragon to become nothing but a squirming thing moaning his name.

Gabriel stops when Hanzo’s about to break. His eyes snap to the commander, sharp as the blade he would have use on Gabriel if he were anyone else. “I’m just getting started,” Gabriel smiles as he stands from the bed. “Can’t have you finish yet.”

 

 

The preparation seems to never end for Hanzo. Gabriel takes his sweet time with every finger he slips in him. The heir appreciates the care and gentleness at first, but he’s not made out of glass, he can take the commander already with his pucker slicked with lube and two fingers in. Yet, Gabriel continues to circle his digits and scissor them, watching the pink rim expand to his whim.

“I’m ready,” Hanzo mumbles in a hiss, frustrated as he lays on his stomach, knuckles paler from holding on to the sheets.

Gabriel’s laugh make a blush creep on Hanzo’s cheeks, “I know you are, but I love seeing you like this more than I thought I would.”

Hanzo wants to hide his face the more it heats up, but it’s all forgotten when Gabriel’s fingers move again, first in circles, then they curl and turn before they fuck into him, making him yelp and clench his walls around them.

“Relax for me,” Gabriel whispers.

“I am relaxed,” Hanzo insists, but the way his toes curl say otherwise.

Still, Gabriel continues the torture for a while, making sure Hanzo is loose to fuck into easily, without a problem and without pain to scare him away. Once he’s ready, Gabriel slips on a condom and coats it with lube. Hanzo wiggles his hips, unintentionally, as he waits for Gabriel to get closer. Just for that Gabriel halts and watches the show of those silky round cheeks moving and jiggling when he slaps them.

“I swear if you do not hurry up I will tie you up and take care of it myself,” Hanzo threatens with a sharp tongue.

Gabriel laughs like is cute instead of dangerous. He looks around the room until his eyes set on his tie thrown on the floor by his shoes. He moves away to retrieve it, and when he returns he pulls Hanzo’s wrists together and ties them behind his back. “Thanks for the idea.”

Hanzo groans, acting like this wasn’t part of his plan, to put himself in this position. So exposed and vulnerable. It feels even worse when Gabriel spreads his cheeks apart to spit into his hole, making sure it stays slick.

Finally, Gabriel starts by pushing the tip in, but it’s enough for now. There’s something about the restrain of only the head thrusting into Hanzo’s hole, the jerky and hasty moves of Gabriel’s hips, and the anticipation for the rest below the crown.

Gabriel begins to sink in, inch by inch. There’s a slight burn that disappears when Gabriel moves slowly, ceasing it away before the real pleasure begins.

Gabriel bottoms out in Hanzo, he sways his hips lazily, letting the heir adjust to his girth, and to tease him as Hanzo wiggles in a pathetic attempt for more friction. Gabriel sets himself free, and starts thrusting in and out with eagerness. He loses himself in the moment, moving his hips like they had been tied down all night and now he’s letting go into the heat. He gives the spoiled prince everything he wants; he makes him moan, scream, and leaves him breathless. Gabriel’s head spins as he blinks away the stars in his eyes. Hanzo’s hips look too perfect, he decides to redo the painting by burying his fingertips into the light color, add his personal touch.

“More,” Hanzo cries and Gabriel quickly obeys.

The commander pulls out harshly, leaving Hanzo’s hole gaping and empty, and his cock weeping over the sheets. Once he sits by Hanzo’s side, he helps the younger man move to get on top, with his back towards Gabriel. He lies back and holds the heir’s hips with one hand while guiding his cock back into Hanzo. Hanzo begins to use his knees to jump up and down, with his feet planted on the mattress and thighs spread wide. Gabriel licks his lips to the thought of Hanzo’s pretty cock and balls bouncing as the sound of skin to skin enters his ears, creating a more vivid image.

With both hands on Hanzo’s hips now, he helps him move faster, controls him for his pleasure. He’s hypnotized by the view of his fat member, ready to unload, and the pink hole swallowing it whole, stretched around it. He slaps the cheeks a few times, encouraging the younger man to continue as he coos words that escape his mouth as smoothly as a calmed sea.

“G-Gabriel,” Hanzo cries when it’s too much, when his cock throbs with the threat to release.

Gabriel growls and grabs at Hanzo’s hair, pulling him to lie down on him. Once they’re chest to back, Gabriel wraps a strong arm around Hanzo’s neck and begins to thrust upwards, without rhythm, only desperation to come.

“No, wait!” Gabriel freezes and the filthy noises stop, only the sounds of their heavy breathing falls in the room. “Please, come in me. I need you to…” Hanzo pauses to swallow and lick his dry lips.

Gabriel grins behind his ear and lifts the younger man up. “If you’re sure—”

“I am,” Hanzo hisses. “Hurry.”

“Alright,” Gabriel drawls as he helps the younger man to lift up enough for his cock to slip, causing a whimper to come from Hanzo. Once Gabriel’s cock his free, he pulls the condom off and throws it to be forgotten. And he’s back in Hanzo in a heartbeat.

The condom hadn’t been much of an issue when it came to the feel of it, but for Gabriel there’s nothing like the sensation of skin to skin. Besides, it makes it intimate, secure. With this, he knows Hanzo is in this deal for a long run. There’s something he wants and trusts in Gabriel enough to let himself be this reckless and open.

With a final push down into Gabriel, Hanzo finishes first. His come bursts out of him in lines and falls back on his stomach as his chest heaves and his thighs quake with exhaustion. Gabriel is not done with him; he continues to use the heir’s body like his personal toy. He fucks him with frustration, with favor and lust. Hanzo is so pliant now, head lolling back to rest as he allows it to happen. He mumbles a few words in Japanese, still hazed from the high.

“Mierda,” Gabriel’s own foreign language slips out when he comes, filling the precious prince until he's full. He feels it; it’s a big load to his surprise. In a swift motion, he rolls them around as carefully as he can without slipping from Hanzo. He wants to keep his load inside as long as he can. He pulls away and watches the gaping hole oozing bit of the milky seed. It’s a pretty and filthy view that has him on the brink of releasing more.

“Damn,” He sighs as he sits by Hanzo’s side and unties the binding around Hanzo’s wrists. The dragon is free to move and crawls closer to rest his head on Gabriel’s lap. The commander’s hands remain in the air, not knowing what to do. Even if just twenty seconds ago he couldn’t keep them off the prince.

“That was satisfying,” Hanzo comments and Gabriel huffs, deciding to brush the silky black hair with one hand while he lays the other on his side.

“I would say more than that.”

“It was more,” Hanzo adds, “But I need to recover.”

Gabriel has a fond smile on him as he looks down at Hanzo, so gentle and shy all of a sudden.

Then he captures movement from the door and his expression falls. Jesse walks in in silent steps with no shoes on. He remains in his button up shirt and pants as he approaches the bed, uncuffing the sleeves.

“That was hot,” McCree says, eyes low and expression unreadable.

“Jesse,” Gabriel calls in surprise, not having heard the cowboy come in or even realized he was near. He looks at Hanzo and his blushing cheeks tell Reyes he is also caught off guard, and embarrassed that McCree, who’s usually loud and not the best at stealth, passed under their radar.

When Gabriel sniffs at the air, there’s a refreshed wave of his cologne. His gaze diverts to the dresser where the bottle is missing. He looks at McCree and knows he must have taken it before they went to the gala, expecting something like this. Waiting for the moment to sneak in without being seen or felt, masquerading his scent with Gabriel’s to fool the lovers as he watches behind the gap of the door.

Gabriel feels guilty, even if he shouldn’t. They aren’t exclusive, they’ve talked about it. Yes, it's mostly been McCree and Gabriel, but it’s because neither have had the time and energy to actually look for anyone else. It has been easy to come home and find one another with the same thing in mind.

“Ya’ll don’t mind if I just waltz in here,” Jesse begins and rolls the sleeves to his elbow. “And help ya clean up.” As he walks to the foot of the bed, his eyes fall on Hanzo’s ass as he lays with one knee bended while the other is stretched out. “Mighty fine mess ya’ve made of our guest, Gabe.”

Gabriel isn’t sure if this is a dream, or if its real. Or if Jesse’s hurt and he’s pretending to be okay with this, or if his agent is actually into the idea.

In the silence, Hanzo huffs, “Go ahead, know your place.”

“Sweetheart ya have no idea what those words do t’me. I’d be careful if ya don’t want me to put you in place.” Jesse says it clear for Hanzo to know who the cowboy is taking about.

“And where is that?” Hanzo asks with confidence and turns his head to look over his shoulder, but to his surprise by the way his eyes widen, he finds Jesse there, hovering fully clothed over his naked body.

“On my cock.”

“McCree,” Gabriel calls, not sure if it’s a warning, or a plead to continue.

“Just do your job,” Hanzo says and lowers his head back on Gabriel’s lap.

“Don’t need to tell me again,” Jesse licks his lips as he eyes his treat before sending a wink in Gabriel’s direction.

Gabriel blames the afterglow by how he gently grabs Hanzo’s chin to make him look up at him, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

He expects Hanzo to bite back. To tell him he’s not a child that needs to be coddled into it, instead the dragon nods and waits as he chews on his lip.

Jesse spreads the cheeks and whistles approvingly, all to make Hanzo hide his face as it reddens. “Such a precious li’l thing. Filthy n’loose.”

Hanzo raises his face, about to snap back, but his words are swallowed when the first lick comes. He pins his nails to Gabriel’s thigh and bites back on his bottom lip. McCree moves his tongue like he’s singing about falling in love. It’s smooth, but has its sharp and strong harmonies. He coos Hanzo without words, only the illusion of a poem being written in his walls. Hanzo’s desire awakens again, slowly, with a rekindling flame. His brain has no time to relax, it continues to spin like he’s in a rollercoaster that doesn’t end. His lungs beg for rest, and his throat wishes to not speak, but his mouth opens to disobey. He squirms on his stomach, trying to get away, but also push back into the cowboy’s mouth, who wraps his arms around Hanzo’s thighs to keep him captive.

He looks up to Gabriel, for help, or encouragement he’s not sure. The only thing the commander offers is a laugh and a calming smile. “I might be good at blowjobs, but Jesse knows a few tricks on eating ass.”

It's obscene how he calls it, how the wild looking cowboy eats him, but Hanzo melts due to both. His past lovers haven’t been like this with the smell of blood underneath their scents, or scars over their skins and gravelly voices. They’re usually other heirs, pampered sons that he lures into his chamber to take their innocence like a snake. This time, the devils found him instead.

“I can taste ya, commander,” Jesse mumbles against Hanzo’s pucker. It’s a mixture of Gabriel, familiar and loving, and Hanzo, new, exciting and promise of more. “Ya both taste so good together,” he praises with fluttering eyelids as the taste runs down his throat.

Hanzo is in cloud nine, even if his cock is only half hard, still weak and tender from the first round. Even if McCree’s tongue works wonders, he isn’t sure he could stand on his hands and knees right now. Once Jesse seems to be satisfied with his job, he hovers over Hanzo again and leans over his shoulder, searching for a kiss that Hanzo denies with a grimace.

“Aw, don’t wanna taste yerself, dollface? Pure n’innocent all of a sudden?”

Gabriel’s hand is at Hanzo’s chin again, but this time his thumb brushes his bottom lip. His soft smile tells him he can kiss him instead, and Hanzo wants to so bad, but the cowboy looms over him, also with an interesting invitation. The archer kisses him first, hasty and thinks nothing of it, or he tries until that slippery tongue finds its way into his mouth and draws Hanzo for a longer ride. Once done, his mouth is conquered by Gabriel. He taste his two boys in one, with an aftertaste of himself.

“Ya’ll so pretty like this, I can’t help but be interested.” Hanzo’s eyes widen when he feels the heavy weight of the cowboy’s hard member slap against his ass. It feels heavenly and he wants it. “Unless ya don’t want to, sugar. It’s fine. I’m sure our dear commander can take care of me.”

He sure could. With his stamina, Gabriel didn't mind going again, and making it extra special to put on a show for the prince. His cock was already standing proudly against his stomach and Hanzo had a hard time looking away from it when Jesse said that.

Hanzo usually never went again so soon. After his affairs he would like to clean up. His lovers were never interesting enough for a second round either. It was best to have his fun and move on. But these two were different. They woke something in him besides lust. He knew he was going to like working with McCree and Reyes, especially under his command.

“Do it,” Hanzo gives in, not able to help the little jerk his hips do back to feel Jesse’s cock brushing his skin.

“As you wish,” Jesse drawls as he searches for the lube, once he finds it, he goes to coat his cock when Hanzo speaks up, “Condom.”

Jesse looks at Gabriel in disbelief, as if it isn’t fair. Gabriel just shrugs and wants to say he was ordered to take it off after, but doesn’t wanna put Hanzo into that position. To his guess he doesn’t like McCree as much and would like to avoid getting dirty again.

Even with his hole still loose, Jesse is gentle with his fingers to test it out. When he’s sure it won’t be bothersome, he rams into Hanzo with no warning, causing a gasp to escape from the dragon and his nails to pierce deeper into Gabriel’s skin. The man hisses but likes the burn, he wants to be marked by the heir, have proof of this night when the sun comes up.

Jesse fucks like he fucks Gabriel, the commander can tell. It’s hot seeing it, especially when Hanzo whimpers on every thrusts and looks up to Gabriel, begging to give him something else, to give him more. The archer is almost numb as he lays there and takes the second cock, enjoying the ride.

Gabriel sees the blooming bruises he left on Hanzo’s hips, and how Jesse presses his own in between them to not ruin the commander’s work. By morning Hanzo will have a beautiful flower crown painted around his hips.

Gabriel’s cock is too tempting to ignore. Hanzo begins to stroke it softly, feeling the veins against his palm. He trails them with a finger before circling his thumb over the head. It looks delicious and can’t help but lean closer to take it in his mouth. Gabriel sighs in appreciation, like he has been holding his breath waiting for Hanzo to take him.

The room doesn’t feel like a chamber in the Overwatch base. It feels foreign, unfamiliar and a new place to explore for the three of them. It’s a space they have created in these four walls that blocks out the wars outside, the battles left unfinished and the problems that haven’t reached Gabriel’s ears yet. Gabriel looks down at Hanzo Shimada, a young man he would have never thought to have this way, so fond of him in a short time, and working wonders to please his commander. Gabriel himself hasn’t known the prince personally for too long, besides what he has studied from him, but he’s already taken by him, just like he was with Jesse through his years of growth. Hanzo is skilled, smart, professional, and responsible. Jesse leans more on the wild side; they’re two sides of the same coin. And Gabriel can’t help feeling breathless to think he has them to himself right now.

“Come here,” Gabriel says to Hanzo and Hanzo quickly follows. Gabriel lies back a bit, giving Jesse a better access when Hanzo kisses Gabriel so the cowboy can keep thrusting into Hanzo. Hanzo moans and whimpers in his mouth, as well as mumbles those Japanese words he said earlier when he was high, delirious on the scene of sex.

While their mouths move together and Jesse is busy not unloading in Hanzo fast, Gabriel wraps his hand around his and Hanzo’s cock to stroke them tenderly. Jesse seems to hit that magical spot because Hanzo yelps and moves forward from Gabriel’s mouth. The commander can’t help chuckling as Jesse continues to ram into Hanzo without mercy.

Gabriel releases Hanzo’s cock to hold his own, and rubs it behind Hanzo’s balls that hang deliciously over his crotch. “Would you like to take us both one day?”

Jesse hums, like a delicious plate has been offered to him. “That is a fine idea.”

Hanzo shivers to the thought, their cocks stretching him, breaking him in half as he cries in pleasure and pain. Smothered between their bodies and marked as theirs.

“I would love to feel your tight hole, stretched around us. Your body shaking between us,” Gabriel whispers to entice him, to lure him into giving in.

“N-not tonight,” Hanzo is sure he couldn’t handle it tonight. If they want him in that position they will have to earn it, work for it and he doesn’t want to go without a fight. “Another night.”

“Hope that’s a promise,” Jesse murmurs and jerks towards Hanzo after stopping for the short conversation.

Gabriel returns to the task of stroking them both, faster this time. He looks stoic outside, but inside he’s burning to unload and to see Hanzo’s face as he comes again.

“Fuck, Gabe,” Jesse calls, it’s a warning. He’s coming and wants Gabriel to know, for them to come together.

“Come, conejito,” Gabriel whispers to Jesse and kisses Hanzo. He needs to find a pet name for him if they meet again this way. “Don’t hold on me, prince.”

Hanzo moans in his mouth as he comes and Gabriel follows shortly after just as Jesse cries out in pleasure. Hanzo is sensitive, his body trembles and his skin prickles with every touch. Gabriel feels him shivering and wraps and arm around him when he collapses, ignoring the mess in between them.

“Fuck,” Jesse whispers as he slips out, his cock falling heavy against his thighs before taking off the condom and tying it up to throw away. “Fuck, darlin’, yer perfect, angel.”

Hanzo scoffs with his head against Gabriel’s chest, a praise he must be tired of hearing, but still loves. Jesse moves towards Gabriel and kisses him with need. It felt they were an ocean apart from where he kneeled. He loved being in Hanzo, but missed being close to Gabriel, feeling his body against his own. After, he looks down at Hanzo, who looks a little pouty as if he’s been forgotten. Jesse chuckles before kissing him. At first it feels restrained, like Hanzo doesn’t want to, but he dissolves into it soon enough.

“I need a shower,” Jesse announces as he stands and makes his way to the bathroom. “Ya’ll welcome to join.”

The door remains open and the shower starts, Gabriel looks down at Hanzo, who looks comfortable, but the stickiness is starting to cling to Gabriel. “The three of us might be able to fit,” Gabriel points out and Hanzo looks at him in a way that tells him he’s denying the invitation. “Fine, but I need to get up.”

Hanzo pouts again, but moves to sit, giving Gabriel the space. The commander stands and makes his way, closing the door behind him and leaves Hanzo to his own thoughts. The archer looks around at the mess they’ve made. Sticky sheets from sweat and come, clothes everywhere, the condom Jesse used near his vest which he grimaces at, and the stench of their affair heavy in the air. He looks down to his stomach, to the remaining traces of his and Gabriel’s come.

Taking a bath by himself sounds better, he can clean up nicely without having two more pair of eyes on him. But then he thinks what the other two might be doing in the moment. Kissing like they haven’t seen each other in days, holding to each other, trying to claw their marks on one another, and maybe trying to get rid of Hanzo, of what he left on them.

Hanzo, feeling forgotten and jealous, won’t allow it. He stands up and his feet patter softly against the floor as he heads to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Genji’s vision is a blur at first, with a dim morning light caused by the blinds over the glass windows. The sheets below him feel softer than the ones on his Blackwatch dorm he shared with Hanzo, and the mattress shapes to his form, creating comfort and no desire to leave the bed. He feels his own clothing, minus his shoes, vest and accessories. When the room comes into focus, he realizes it’s also bigger than the dorm. It possesses more furniture, and colors like white, blue and green add life to the space. Along with a king size bed which he’s sleeping on. Across from him there’s a glass and metal desk, and the wall in front of it displays a case of medals with a picture of none other than Jack Morrison in the center.

“Good morning,” a soft voice calls from the door frame as it enters. Genji softly sits up, his head pounding a bit to the clarity. Jack sits by his side with a glass of water and a pill. “How do you feel?”

“I’ve had worst,” Genji jokes as he takes the pill and drowns it with a sip of water. “Really, I didn’t drink that much last night. Hanzo helped me sober up a little as well.”

“I see,” Jack says and stands up. He’s already in uniform, only missing his coat. He doesn’t look disappointed, or upset. It surprises Genji how calm the strike commander seems to be, with a gentle smile and his hands tucked in his pockets.

“Hope I didn’t kick you out of your room.”

“I took the couch, don’t worry.”

“Why bring me here?” Genji questions, a little mischievous.

Jack’s smile shifts to a line, looking a little nervous, “I didn’t want to bother your brother.”

“He’s used to this behavior,” Genji slips his feet from under the sheet to get on his knees. “He knows what to do.”

Jack seems like he’s about to come up with another excuse when he smiles, deciding there’s no point, “We were on our way to your room, but then you started talking to me about the cherry blossom festival in your home, and how you would miss it dearly if you moved here.”

Genji’s a little taken back by the response, “I did?”

Jack nods, “You have so many in your own property, you love to sit and watch the petals fall with your brother.”

Genji softly smiles to the memory of every year. He watches Hanzo and himself grow all over again, “While eating food we get from the festival.”

“Yeah. It was impulsive, but you sounded homesick, so I thought on bringing you here and you kept talking.”

A bad thought crosses from Genji’s mind that makes him frown, “Did you question me about my family?”

“No,” Jack respond quickly, concerned the conversation might take a turn. “I let you do all the talking.”

“What did I talk about?”

“Mostly Hanamura; the arcade you go to, your favorite restaurants, and make out spots,” Jack says the last bit with a huff, smiling again. “You mentioned your father too, that you’re gonna miss him.”

“Of course I will,” Genji says, “He’s my father.”

“I understand,” Jack says giving one step closer to the bed. “I felt the same when I left for the army. I still miss them every day, and I’m old,” The strike commander chuckles and Genji follows. “It’s understandable if you do. You’ll have your brother, remember that.”

Genji nods slightly, “That comforts me. Seeing you will help too.”

Jack laughs a little nervously, and retrieves the step he had taken, “I should get going. There’s a sandwich in the fridge if you’re hungry. You can leave after.”

“What if I wanna stay?” Genji teases, his eyes turning wicked and his voice sensual.

“I wouldn’t mind, but if someone sees you—”

“All I heard was ‘I don’t mind’,” Genji points out, creating a pink blush over Jack’s cheeks as he clears his throat. Genji crawls to the edge of the bed and reaches out for Jack’s vest, pulling him closer.

“Genji, I have a call with your father in thirty minutes, I have to—”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Genji says before his lips close over Jack’s.

There’s a little resistance on Jack’s side, a battle with himself as he holds the younger man’s wrists. He can’t decide if he wants to pull him closer, carry him with his legs around the blonde’s waist, or push him to the bed to crawl on top. He should be thinking of ways to get out, to run. He shouldn’t even look for excuses, he’s the strike commander. Genji’s part of the Yakuza family, their enemy, who might be involved in a trap to help his father.

Yet, Jack responds to the kiss, and moves his hands to hold Genji’s waist. In the end, Genji decides for him as he leans back and pulls Morrison along. His body covers Genji’s, and an instinct to possess, and protect creeps over Jack.

Jack isn’t blind. The green dragon looked handsome last night, and even without the fancy outfit, he’s a handsome guy. He’s also young, skilled, and fun. Whoever knows Jack and Genji must’ve seen them as an odd couple. And if anything happens right now, if he doesn’t stop the animal instincts growing in him the longer he kisses Genji, people will talk. It’ll be the rumor of the month. The Wild Shimada Prince with the Strike Commander of Overwatch.

The idea stirs something hot inside of Jack, and once he kisses down Genji’s jaw, he knows he’s not stopping. He finds the prince’s collarbone and his fingers undo the rest of the buttons until his stomach and chest are exposed. Jack pulls away to see it better. Genji lays back, arms over his head, the position of submission, to be taken and ravished. Even if Genji’s slimmer than Hanzo, he has a strong chest, and the sleeves of his shirt look tight around his biceps. Jack is hungry to kiss there and expose the rest.

When Genji’s left in nothing but boxers, his eyes are already black, and tracing Jack’s outline like he’s looking for something. Jack laughs at this, knows what he means, and starts to undo his vest, but the prince sits up quickly to stop it. “Leave it on.”

Jack arches an eyebrow, “You sure?”

Genji nods, glazing over the uniform again, “Fuck me like this.”

No one has ever asked Jack to “fuck them”. They’re either too shy to say it, or think Jack can’t handle or doesn’t like words like that. In reality he never knew how he would feel. Genji’s says it so easily, looks at him without filter, and pulls at his body with need like no one else. Genji makes Jack feel different, and he’s gonna take the chance to let that feral side of him out.

The commander hovers over Genji’s body, forcing him to lie down. He finds the prince’s hands and pins them over his head as he smiles down to him. “Fine.” They kiss, more passionate than before, with a bite that wasn’t there. “You want to take these off?” Jack asks, pressing his hips to Genji, where his boxers are keeping his hard cock trapped.

“Yes,” Genji nods.

“Bet you do,” Jack murmurs against Genji’s mouth before kissing him again. He releases one of Genji’s hands and uses one to wrap around the prince’s wrists. His now free hand travels down Genji’s muscular arm, lingering over the muscle and how it flexes to the touch. The thought of Genji fighting to be free, of the possibility of both pushing for dominance causes a low growl in Jack’s chest.

His left hand continues exploring down Genji’s body, stopping to tenderly brush his knuckles over the younger man’s cheek and jaw. They tickle down the side over his ribs and hips, stopping at the waistline of his underwear. “You feel tense under there,” Jack says in the kiss, slipping a finger between the fabric and Genji’s skin. “Want me to take it off?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Already so proper,” Jack comments before nibbling on Genji’s swollen bottom lip. He moves his hand around Genji, placing it on the dragon’s lower back and pushing him against his body, making both of their clothed erections brush. The movement pulls a moan out of Genji, and a sigh from Jack that carries months of stress and tension as his eyes close.

When he opens them, Genji’s looking at him, a smirk on his lips, and a devious look in his dark eyes. “You don’t have to hold back with me, sir. I can handle it.”

Jack smiles and shakes his head lightly, “It’s not that.”

“This,” Genji says and sways his hips to meet with Jack’s again, even if it costs him another weak moan. But Jack makes that face again, which is what he wanted. “Tells me you have a lot to unload, and I’m ready to help. After all, the clock’s ticking, commander. Or would you like me to accompany you to this important call with my father?”

Jack swallows.

“Hide under your desk, take your cock in my mouth while you tell my father how much of a good boy I was last night.”

“Genji,” Jack’s breath hitches with another wave of pleasure when their cocks press together.

 “I can be a good boy,” Genji manages to lower his hands in Jack’s grip so his fingers grasp over the commander’s knuckles. His circles a finger over them. “Or a bad boy for daddy.”

Jack’s eyes widen and he releases Genji as he stands on his knees on the bed. Genji’s smile drops with panic. Morrison stands from the bed and moves to his nightstand.

“Jack?” Genji asks, turning on his side. “Did I say the wrong thing?”

Genji yelps when the thud of a bottle on the nightstand rings in the room. Jack lets go of the bottle to reveal it contains lube. “You said the right thing.” The commander reaches to grab Genji’s ankle from across the bed, positioning him horizontally on the bed. “Say it again.”

“Daddy,” Genji sighs it, pleased with the results it gets him.

Jack falls on his knees between Genji’s thighs, pulling closer to the edge of the mattress. He pulls down Genji’s boxers and throws them over his shoulder. “You’re right, we have little time, sadly.” He pours a good amount of lube on his fingers and Genji, driven by desire, parts his thighs wider.

The first finger takes a little time to enter. Jack makes sure to do it slow, to take it easy and gentle. When the hole doesn’t resist against it, the digit slips inside, and begins a rhythm of circles and curls. Genji calls him that name again, along with sweet moans and praises to how good it already feels. Jack wants to raise up the pleasure, and he can’t resist Genji’s pretty cock with a delicious bead of pre coming out of the tip. He takes the chance Genji has his eyes closed to take him.

The prince snap his eyes open with a gasp when he feels the hot and wet mouth around his cock. “Daddy!” He cries and rests back into the bed, arching his back as he claws at the sheets. Jack makes sure to give the same effort from his finger and mouth; to please Genji from both sides. His finger might fall back a few times when he gets too caught up in the salty taste of Genji’s cock, and the smell he inhales when his nose buried in the patch of dark curls. Though he admits he’s a little surprised, and disappointed, they aren’t green.

They only get to two fingers before Jack gets relentless. And by how Genji squirms and begs for more, is safe to say he’s the same. He licks a few lines around Genji’s cock, careful not to push him too far before he can fuck him properly.

“I’m ready, Jack, please.”

Jack doesn’t need more than that. He pulls out slowly to not hurt him, and then works to free his cock, twitching and wet head. Jack digs into the nightstand drawer again to pull out a condom and fidgets with the packet more than necessary, trying to rip it open quickly. He stands while he slips it on and Genji crawls back, giving Jack space to place his knees.

That feral thing inside of Jack returns when he sees Genji slipping away. He grabs the prince’s ankles and pulls him closer while he settles between Genji’s thighs. “Where are you going?” He growls and Genji shivers, doesn’t try to move after that, even if it’s to give Jack space.

Jack positions his cock against Genji’s entrance, and meets his gaze with Genji’s. The prince looks ready, willingly. Jack smiles softly and moves to kiss him on the lips. Tender compared to the manhandling of a few seconds ago. In the kiss, Genji wraps his legs around Jack’s waist and Jack holds on to his thighs before slowly sinking into Genji.

“Ah!” Genji breathes out against Jack’s mouth. The strike commander goes still, allowing Genji’s body to adjust to him. In seconds, Genji is moving, pushing himself against Jack to continue. The man chuckles before tangling their mouths together and sheathing his cock completely in Genji.

Jack moves back and forth, straightens his body to have a better view of his cock disappearing into the pink rim. It’s a picture he hasn’t seen in a while, especially of someone like Genji. Hair color that isn’t his own, a smaller body, younger in age, and a grin that won’t break easily.

Jack grabs Genji’s wrists and pulls him towards him, like reigns before he starts fucking Genji right; fast and hard. He can hear the echo of a clock in his ears, haunting this moment, making him go faster.

“Daddy! Oh, fuck!” Genji cries, “That feels so good!”

“You feel heavenly, Genji,” Jack sighs.

“On the desk, please,” Genji begs.

“What was that?” Jack asks with half a smile. He knows what Genji meant, but that’s not the proper way of asking.

“Fuck me on the desk, daddy. Please?”

“Whatever my good boy wants.” Jack pulls Genji up as the prince ties his legs around his waist, then his arms around the commander’s neck.

Jack takes Genji to the desk in a few strides. He settles Genji down as the boy knocks over an award and grips on to the edge with one hand, while the other presses against Jack clothed chest.

“Move fast, daddy. I won’t hold on much longer.”

Jack smiles and rams into the prince once, hitting the right spot. “Like that?”

“I do,” Genji pants, so Jack does it again, and again. The space between the thrusts shortens until he’s jackrabbiting into Genji.

The prince searches for something more solid to hang on to, pushing papers to the floor, along with a notebook and pen. The desk quakes to their collision and Jack wants to shatter it by ramming into Genji with a force he hasn’t felt before.

He doesn’t care what he has read about Genji Shimada; how many lovers he has had, nor wonders if they could be better than Jack. Jack knows what he can do, and when he looks at Genji, mouth puffing air, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and cock twitching as it threatens to come, he knows he’s the best in this moment. And if the prince sticks around, he will make sure to be Genji’s only toy.

“Jack!” Genji cries as he comes.

Jack sways his hips faster, pathetic jerks that get the job done. Genji’s walls clench around him, wanting to keep him there, to not go. With the heat and grip, Jack comes a few seconds after, panting and biting the skin on Genji’s shoulder as the prince shiver around him before dropping his legs and almost falling off the desk if it weren’t for Jack’s hold.

Jack looks at Genji, cradles his face with one hand to make sure he’s okay. The dragon smiles groggily, hazy gaze and skin rising in goosebumps to how sensitive it is. Jack can’t help kiss him in the moment and Genji regains some strength to wrap around him and catch a ride back to the bed.

Jack gets himself clean and a new pair of pants. When he reenters the bedroom from the bathroom, Genji’s standing by his dresser, with a dark blue button shirt that covers just below his soft cock.

“I never get to do this,” Genji pouts. “I either don’t stay until morning to borrow a shirt, they’re my same size or they are girls of smaller size.”

Jack smiles and walks towards the younger man, who slides his hands over the blonde’s shoulder to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Be cautious if you leave the room.”

“Oh? Does this mean I can stay how much I want?”

Jack shrugs, “Don’t see why not. There’s a TV, food and drink if you need to. A bathroom as well, and you look nice in my shirts.”

“It will suck to return to that dorm once I’m in Blackwatch,” Genji curls his lips and tilts his head.

“Enjoy it while you can now, then,” Jack teases before kissing him again. He doesn’t want to jinx anything, doesn’t want to promise something he can’t follow either. They had a good thing, and if it were up to Jack he would keep Genji here. But Genji will be Blackwatch, that’s what Sojiro wants and Jack also thinks it’s where Genji belongs. Overwatch will be a waste of his stealth and dangerous talent. They will talk and figure something out later, for now, he needs to call Sojiro Shimada.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was almost out of his room fifteen minutes ago. After battling to get out of bed, trapped between a spoiled prince and a jealous hound, it had been quite the battle. When he finally got free, and dressed to start his day—more importantly, have a talk with Sojiro Shimada and pretend he didn’t just fuck his eldest son, twice. Jesse had to rekindle the rivalry; he pulled Gabe for a kiss and Hanzo retaliated, promising a special present when Gabriel returned.

Back and forth got them nowhere, but Gabriel lying on his bed, with the two younger men trying to shove his cock into their mouths. Part of Gabe told himself to stop them, to push them away and storm out of the room, he has more important things to attend to. The other part of him told him to lay back and watch the show as his cock twitched and leaked, waiting for McCree or Hanzo to finish growling at each other and take him in. They managed to work together, Hanzo would suck on Gabe’s head while Jesse took one of his balls in his mouth. Then they would change. Or both would lick the side of his fat cock as it oozed between them.

Gabriel came into pieces when Hanzo and McCree’s mouths met at the crown of Gabriel’s head, both creating quite the show.

“Long night?” Jack comes behind Gabe, and offers a cup of coffee.

“Kinda, been thinking on what to say to Shimada,” Gabriel lies as he takes the first sip.

“Me too.” Jack does the same as they approach the Strike Commander’s office. “Surprisingly, both behaved well.”

“Hanzo made a donation,” Gabe lets Jack know. “And he wants to open a center in Hanamura.”

“Well,” Jack trails off, “That’s not a bad start. Maybe we should give them a chance—”

“I was thinking the same—”

“It’s not like they’ll be running around with weapons, and unsupervised.”

“Exactly. I can handle the older one.”

“Yeah, and even if Genji will be on Blackwatch, he wasn’t much too handle last night. I’ll keep a closer eye in case it was a charade, though.”

“Of course,” Gabriel side eyes his friend as he drinks.

Jack seems to notice this; he points out to get the heat off, “You left pretty early last night.”

“Got tired,” Gabriel answers. “Hanzo wasn’t up to much either.”

“Right,” Jack says with a chuckle and a smile he hides with his cup of coffee.

“You’re running pretty late,” Gabriel remarks. “You’re usually in your office earlier than this, specially before a meeting.”

“It isn’t a meeting, exactly, it’s just a call.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Gabriel recalls.

The door to Jack’s office opens before they reach it, Ana comes out, frowning and snatches Jack’s cup of coffee. “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to hold Shimada off, but he’s determined to speak to you two, now.”

“We’re here, aren’t we?” Gabriel says.

“We’ll take care of it,” Jack offers a more polite answer and Ana makes way for both of them to enter as she finishes Jack’s former drink.

Jack sits behind his desk, where Sojiro Shimada is broadcast on a screen. Gabe stands behind Jack, arms crossed and the same solid, neutral look on his face.

“Good afternoon, Mister Shimada,” Jack begins, fixing the collar of his coat. “Our apologies for keeping you waiting.”

“Good morning, Strike Commander Morrison, and Commander Reyes,” Sojiro greets, calmly compared to how Ana put it out to be. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Jack answers.

“Ah, I assume you were running late because something more… interesting came up.”

Jack hesitates, “Not at all. We’re usually tired after an event like last night.” Jack puts on his best smile, “We mingle a lot, make deals for others, speak to the crowd; it can me draining. But we apologize for the delay, I could’ve rescheduled knowing this already.”

“What about Commander Reyes? I do not think he should be exhausted.” A dangerous small smile forms across Sojiro’s face. “After all, you left the gala early, did you not?”

Gabriel’s expression breaks for a second, and Jack swallows. Ana raises an eyebrow behind the computer, puzzling the bits of information and wgat they imply together.

“Genji called last night; I was alarmed. He was drunk, and told me he missed me,” Sojiro paused.

“He told me that,” Jack partly lies. He doesn’t say what exactly Genji told him, but he did spoke about his father and missing him.

“I told him to seek Hanzo. If he was too drunk, they could leave, but I find myself surprise when Genji tells me my oldest son had left already with Commander Reyes.”

Ana’s mouth falls open to say something, but then closes it in a thin line.

“He wasn't feeling well,” Gabriel speaks up. “I believe he was just not used to events like this.”

“Maybe. Still, you could have sent him with Genji.” Another pause and Gabriel chews on the inside of his cheek. This shouldn’t feel worse than getting tortured, but it does. “I called Hanzo, but he did not answer. Strange since he always does. Like a concerned father I tracked his phone, he in fact was on base, but not in the Blackwatch side like you had told me his room would be.”

“I took him to the infirmary, it was nothing serious,” Gabriel quickly responds. “He mixed two drinks he shouldn’t have.” Gabriel shrugs, trying to brush the conversation away, but Sojiro won’t budge.

Shimada looks for something on his own desk, pulling out his phone, “And he stayed there, overnight?” Another thick pause. “Genji is not that far from him, either. Is he not well, too?”

“He’s—” Jack begins, but Sojiro doesn’t allow him.

“I will be flying over tonight to escort my sons back since it seems I cannot trust you to watch over them, if they are in fact so ill.” Sojiro unites his hands under his chin and stares directly into Jack’s eyes. “I suggest you get your stories straight before we have a talk, face to face.” Then he looks at Gabriel, “I will meet you in a few hours.” The screen goes dark.

Ana is the one to break the silence with a laugh. She can’t seem to shake the grin off her face. “Congratulations. You just destroyed our alliance with one of the most powerful clan leaders in Japan before it even started.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: they didn't mess it up. Hanzo and Genji convinced their father BW is good for them and he's a big softy for his sons so they got recruited. A lot of training and fucking happened.


	2. Unexpected Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a solo fic, but like with The Prince and His Guard I got another idea for a scene and since it involved four of the five characters in Young Taste I decided to put it in the same universe, so anything that can fall on this universe will be collected here. No real plot, just moments, most likely smutty, involving Jesse, Gabriel, Hanzo, Genji and Jack. (Sorry if the change of tense bothers you, on this new year I told myself I was gonna start practicing more on it.)
> 
> On this episode we have a bored Genji wanting to join in on some fun while his sweetheart is stuck in Prague.
> 
>  
> 
> **Shimadacest kinda warning: Hanzo and Genji are close during sex, but don't do it with each other.**

“You are grounded for the time being,” Jack frowned through the screen at Gabriel.

“It’s just a little rain, Jacky.” Thunder roared outside of base, causing Genji to flinch by Gabriel’s side.

“The weather is complicated. I will not allow you to make one of your poor pilots fly through it. You’re gonna have to sit this one out.” Gabriel, along with McCree and the newest additions to Blackwatch, Hanzo and Genji, were meant to meet with Jack in Prague for an escort mission. But the weather had them sitting this one out. While Jack was stuck in Prague.

“What will you do, commander?” Genji asked, saying the last word with a tease behind it.

One corner of Jack’s mouth twitched into half a smile. “I can do the job on my own. I will be careful, and hopefully, be back by tomorrow night.”

“If you’re sure,” Gabriel said with a tone that told Jack he was not all upset the mission got cancelled for them. But Jack didn’t push it.

“You’ve earned yourselves a day off, use it wisely.” Jack smiled, but when he looked at Genji, it turned wicked, and the younger man got the message. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” The screen went black and Gabriel pulled out his phone.

“I’ll call off C team’s mission as well. They have time to set up tomorrow.” He typed a few times on his phone and then looked at his agents. “You heard the Boy Scout, you’re free for the day.” His eyes drifted from Jesse to Hanzo, but his expression didn’t change. He pocketed his phone and left the debriefing room, knowing he didn’t need to say anything else for the chips to fall in place.

“Wanna head out to the rec room and play a game, McCree? You can try to beat me again,” Genji suggested, but McCree’s mind was elsewhere.

“Sorry, Gen, will have to pass today.” The cowboy smiled at him and tipped the rim of his hat before following Gabriel, then the brothers left the room as well.

“How about some training, Hanzo?” Genji elbowed his brother, who didn’t seem to be interested in the invitation.

“I already have plans,” Hanzo responded and hurried up the pace to pass the cowboy that was obviously taking his time.

“How can you two be so busy? We just got a day off?”

“Things just come up, that’s all,” McCree drawled, looking over his shoulder at Genji and nodding towards Hanzo, and further in the hallway, at Gabriel who hadn’t even glanced at them as he continued his way.

Genji got the hint with the little smirk on Jesse’s face. All three of them would be off sharing a moment, while he stayed behind, bored and alone, while Jack is stuck in Prague. “That’s not fair.” He crossed his arms and little pout appeard on his lips.

“It ain’t our fault your honey got himself stuck in Prague,” McCree said as he and Hanzo both stopped. Hanzo nodded in agreement.

“Can’t you do it later? I’m bored. Besides, I thought you couldn’t stand each other.”

“We can’t, but I ain’t lettin’ your brother alone with Gabe, not again.”

Hanzo smiled proudly and tilted his head, “It seems agent McCree is not as confident as he appears to be.”

“I’m plenty confident, I just don’t want ya to have all the fun.”

“What about me?”

Both McCree and Hanzo looked at Genji again, and raised an eyebrow almost in sync, as if they had realized he was there. “What about you?” The cowboy asked.

“Well, I wanna have fun.”

“Genji,” Hanzo hissed, and then shook his head lightly in disbelief.

“Come along, then.” The older Shimada and the cowboy yelped lightly at Gabriel’s voice as he seemed to had returned behind them.

“Gabe?”

The commander shrugged, “Will it be alright with Jack?”

Genji crossed his arms and looked down in thought, “We haven’t had much time to talk about it.”

“Would you be alright with this, Jesse?” Gabriel looked directly into Jesse’s eyes; he was tender and would listen to whatever answer McCree gave him.

McCree looked at Genji, and, like his brother, of course he was not bad to look at. And, unlike Hanzo, he genuinely liked the younger Shimada. His figure was smaller than Hanzo’s, it would be nice to see him bounce on his cock. At least that what he thought Gabriel meant. Watching him bounce on Gabriel’s wouldn’t be bad either. “I’m in.”

Genji’s doubtful look turned wicked in an instant. “I’ll check with Jack.” The ninja pulled out his phone and turned around as he dials.

Hanzo didn’t seem happy about it. He crossed his arms and leaned from the wall, which Gabriel noticed and lifted the archer’s chin with his thumb. His gaze is still gentle. “This is just for fun, I wasn’t expecting you and Genji to do anything. You’ll be mine this time.” The words alone made Hanzo’s legs buckle, and the commander nodded back to Jesse. “He’ll take Genji. Are you okay with this?”

Hanzo should’ve expected Gabriel to ask McCree first. They were together before Hanzo and Genji arrived. They’re the closest out of this threesome adventure they’ve been having for the last two months, yet it’s his brother that’s getting invited to the bedroom. Of course he had never thought of anything like this, and probably never would have, but something about Gabriel made Hanzo want to please him. Yet he knew if he said no, Gabriel would have listened.

“It is fine, this time,” Hanzo clarified for future references.

Gabriel smiled and his hand dropped just as Genji returned with a smile. “Jack says it’s up to me, he understands if I want to try this time, and he won’t hold it against me. Besides, he trusts you.”

“I’ve been telling him that’s a mistake for years,” Gabriel commented with a smile that’s both devilish and tender as he looked from Genji to Hanzo and then to Jesse.

 

Gabriel unzipped his hoodie once they arrived at his bedroom, and Hanzo was quick to slide his hands over the older man’s ribs and chest, starting to feel the heated skin underneath the tight shirt. He was protective of the commander, they picked their partners and he wouldn’t let Gabriel go until the night was over. It had only been one time he got Gabriel for himself, and it was the night of the gala. After that, it hadn’t been anything besides hand jobs and make out sessions when Hanzo knew Jesse was looking. He understood McCree came first, but he wouldn’t let the cowboy have all the fun. If he had a problem, the gunslinger was good at speaking up.

“Are you okay with this?” Genji asked McCree as low as he could, as he watched his brother peppering kisses over Gabriel’s shoulder blades.

“Won’t lie, I get jealous, but I know we three are on the same page. ‘Sides, I’m the one that stays every night.”

“How romantic,” Genji teased, crossing his arms.

The cowboy shrugged and walked over to the queen size bed to sit on the edge. “We can talk, or I can use my mouth for something better.”

That seems to hit all the right spots on Genji as he moved and saddled the cowboy’s lap. Unlike Hanzo, Jesse could had been a stranger Genji picked up at bars back home, foreign and rough. It didn’t take time for Genji to use his mouth to explore the cowboy’s neck and collarbone as he started unbuttoning the plaid shirt. Once there was a gap over Jesse’s chest, Genji pressed his fingers over the hairs and muscles, loving what he feels.

They explored their clothed bodies for a while, and kissed the skin they saw. There wasn’t much noise besides the smooching of lips and some soft moans from across the room. Genji’s curiosity got the best of him, and his eyes opened to look at Hanzo, who was already on top of the dresser while a shirtless Gabriel ravished his neck with kisses and teeth marks.

Hanzo’s eyes were closed in bliss, ignoring whoever else was in the room, and focusing on Gabriel and what he did to him. Their bodies pressed against one another, Gabe’s lips kissing and marking Hanzo’s skin, and his warm skin getting hotter by the second. It was all a delicious combination that left him without words. Gabriel’s teeth graced the right spot, causing Hanzo to gasp and open his eyes. His gaze crossed with Genji, and Hanzo started feeling hot with embarrassment instead of passion.

“W-wait.” Hanzo pushed Gabriel lightly before he got off the dresser. The archer turned and shoved Gabriel against the furniture before he got on his knees and begun to unzip the man’s pants.

“You’re in a hurry.”

Hanzo’s didn’t say anything; he let his actions speak as he begun to savor Gabriel’s half hard cock. It smelt a little sweaty, and Gabriel’s natural musk that made Hanzo’s pupils blow. He forgot Genji was across the room, and was glad Gabriel’s moans were louder than Genji’s. He didn’t even want to imagine what the cowboy was doing to him.

Genji laid on Gabriel’s bed, half naked and delirious on Jesse’s mouth as he kissed down Genji’s hips at the same time he pulled down his pants. He felt lighter when he was left in boxers, and looked down at the tent his cock was causing. It was a bad move when Jesse stared up at him and licked Genji’s stomach just over the waistline.

“Shit,” Genji hissed and adverted his gaze, but it fell on the scene that Hanzo and Gabriel were playing out.

Gabriel must have felt him looking, as his attention moved from Hanzo to Genji. His mouth was parted, not ashamed of how Hanzo made him feel. One of his hands was kept in Hanzo’s hair, holding to tame him, while the other gripped at the dresser for self-control.

Genji couldn’t help eyeing the commander. He was handsome and looked dangerous, Genji’s usual type, but it seemed Blackwatch had changed his taste. Back home Hanzo would’ve gone for the prince looking type, for Jack Morrison, and Genji would’ve had probably followed Gabriel into the first motel room they found, and bent over for the man while he wore his leather jacket. Instead Hanzo was on his knees for Gabriel, and pleasing him in ways Hanzo usually wanted to be pleased. And Genji was like a smitten puppy after Jack. Of course he didn’t regret it, but he couldn’t lie that there was hope of one day Genji maybe being between both commanders as they tear him open. He didn’t know if Jack would like the idea of sharing his toy with his old war buddy, but if there was ever something between both soldiers, Genji would be happy to rekindle that flame for one night.

Jesse’s moist and hot mouth wrapped around Genji’s cock, bringing him back to the moment, and to the reality that his fantasy might not happen since he would be taking Gabriel away from Jesse. Though maybe he could convince Hanzo to do some foreplay with the cowboy for once and tie him up to a chair until Genji was done with the commanders.

Hanzo’s momentum was gone when he heard a mix of pain and pleasure escaping Genji. His instinct told him to turn and look, but caught an image he wasn’t supposed to. The agent was sucking his brother off while one finger made its way between Genji’s thighs. Genji was squirming and asking for more as he curved his back, and Jesse hummed with his mouth still wrapped around Genji.

“Hey,” Gabriel murmured to Hanzo, holding his chin with his hand. “We can go somewhere else. I don’t mind messing up Jack’s room.”

The idea made Hanzo huff, and his embarrassment melted. Hanzo shook his head lightly and got up to kiss his lover. Gabriel savored him as he breathed through his nose, not only tasting Hanzo, but smelling his scent of ocean breeze and cold wind. Their mouths never parted as they undressed each other until there were no layers shielding them from each other.

Gabriel picked Hanzo up to place him back on the dresser and kissed down the archer’s jaw and neck until he reached his sweet, plump breasts. He paid extra care to the tender muscles with kisses and licks, and even little bites that caused goose bumps in the area. Gabriel flickered the perky knobs with his tongue, loving the way Hanzo jerked forward and moaned, holding Gabriel’s head as if the commander would dare to move away or stop.

The act alone had Hanzo’s hard cock leaking. He wanted to spread himself for Gabriel already, feel him inside, warm and fat. Instead he got to see his brother with two fingers inside of him, and Jesse enjoying every moment as he slowed down the pace. Hanzo shut his eyes and ignored the jerk his cock made to the image. He focused on Gabriel, his mouth, his scent, his cock rubbing against his, and what the rest of the night will bring.

 

“This one’s quite the work, commander,” Jesse said with Genji’s legs over his shoulders and the younger dragon spread on his cock, swaying his hips and clenching, teasing the cowboy to fill him up already. “You should try him.”

Gabriel chuckled as he kissed Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo clenched his teeth when Gabriel thrusted into him. “I should give him a try, huh?” He was about to pull out, merely a jock for Hanzo, but the dragon wrapped his legs around the commander’s hips, and pinned his nails on his shoulders.

“Do not move,” Hanzo demanded with fire in his beautiful eyes and Gabriel laughed again, cradling Hanzo’s face in one hand before kissing him, and slipping back fully into Hanzo in a swift thrust. He went to pull out again, but Hanzo didn’t let go. “Please, principe, I wanna change position.”

Hanzo looked down, hesitant about it, but he allowed Gabriel to pull away completely. Gabriel manhandled him into the new position, turning him against the dresser and lifting one knee on it. Gabriel rubbed his cock on Hanzo’s tailbone, loving the way Hanzo’s body responded with little jerks of the hip, trying to capture his cock, but failing.

When Gabriel slipped back inside, Hanzo’s breath fogged the mirror in front of him, and Gabriel pulled back at his hair, also watching the image through the reflection. Gabriel’s free hand roamed over Hanzo’s round ass cheeks as they jiggled with every impact. “Look at you, gorgeous as always.”

Hanzo made a noise between a protest and a moan of pleasure.

“Jesse,” Hanzo heard Genji cry out and clenched, but Gabriel wouldn’t let him tense. The commander lowered over Hanzo’s back and whispered his name over and over. It was tender enough to sooth him, but also dirty enough for Hanzo’s gut to clench and his cock to twitch between his stomach and the dresser, beads of come dripping on it.

“You’ve been too quiet,” Gabriel pointed out before nibbling at the shell of Hanzo’s ear. “You know you want to let them know how my cock makes you feel.”

“R-Reyes,” Hanzo whispered and his body trembled to the commander’s warm breath against his ear and down his neck.

“None of that in here, mi principe.” Gabriel straightened and rammed into Hanzo. The prince bit his bottom lip, locking away his need to release what he was feeling through his mouth. “You’re my prince, and I’m yours, you can’t keep that quiet for long.”

Gabriel picked up speed, fucking Hanzo with the goal to make him scream. Hanzo accepted the challenge and remained quiet, only a few noises manage to make their way out. He heard the dresser and mirror hitting the wall, and at some point it felt like it would fall apart, but Gabriel continued without hesitating.

“Hard to please, huh?” Gabriel said and pulled out, earning a gasp from the younger man. He lifted Hanzo to kneel him on the dresser and picked him up under his thighs. Gabriel’s erect cock found its way into Hanzo again, familiar with how the path to the prince goes, and Gabriel started slamming him on it. It only took a few thrusts for Hanzo to open his mouth and allow a cry spill out.

“That’s it, dulcito, let the whole base know you love me and my cock.” Gabriel fucked him again and his words turned to soup in Hanzo’s brain that got lost in a haze as he’s taken into a state of delirium.

 

Neither knew how they ended up that way, and neither could find the strength to care.

Hanzo faced Genji, both mouths opened due to noises neither had heard from the other, and their eyelids half closed in the daze of pleasure. Both Shimadas were on their hands and knees, face to face, as Gabriel rammed into Hanzo, and Jesse did the same to Genji.

“Gabriel,” Hanzo said at the same time Genji called for McCree.

The younger heir moved his hand to grip on Hanzo’s forearm, he seemed to be pleading for mercy and Hanzo didn’t mind the closeness at all. Both were sweaty, shinning like true kings as their lungs burned with dragon fire.

“Ya both look so pretty,” Jesse commented, thrusting sharply into Genji to emphasis each word. Meanwhile Gabriel leaned down to kiss Hanzo’s back.

“Hold on for a moment, Jess,” Gabriel said and pulled out of Hanzo to reach for something on his nightstand. He returned with his phone and slipped back into the lose hole of his boy. Hanzo let out a sinful moan that caused Genji’s spine to shiver with an unknown feeling. The scene he was witnessing was exciting; his regal brother melting on the cock of a man older than him, and a man so rough and wicked, while Genji had a good cock inside, which reminded him to groan in frustration at Jesse, begging to continue.

“Jack will love this,” Gabriel commented as he aimed the camera of his phone to Genji. “Lean down, Hanzo, I don’t want him to get any part of you.”

Gabriel softly pushed Hanzo’s head down so he was out of sight, and Hanzo’s body trembled to the thought that Gabriel was just as protective of him as he was of McCree.

“Let’s give him a show,” Jesse said as he grabbed a hold of Genji’s shirt hair and started fucking him again. First with slow trusts and time in between, then he picked up the pace.

Genji loved the camera, he kept his eyes directly on it and bit his lip until Jesse broke him into a gasp.

“Gabe,” Hanzo complained, still with his chest low, and Gabriel’s cock inside of him without any movement.

Gabriel stopped recording and threw his phone to the side. He leaned over Hanzo and started kissing the younger man’s shoulder, neck and cheek. “I’m sorry, principe.”

Hanzo’s body came alive in a wave of goosebumps, and he searched for Gabriel’s mouth to take. Slowly, Gabriel begun to jerk his hips again, drinking the moans that vibrate in Hanzo’s mouth.

“Fuck,” McCree let out to the sight of his two lovers kissing so passionately, winning over the demon of jealousy. “Ya paint a pretty picture, can’t lie.”

Hanzo moaned louder when Gabriel hit the right spot, and Gabriel continued to kiss up his sharp cheekbone, temple, and buried his nose in Hanzo’s the dark hair. After, Gabriel straightened again to continue his mission, he was going to make Hanzo come first and experience the beauty of his body curling and swaying all the right ways.

McCree pushed Genji down by his neck as he quickened his pace into Genji. And, though he screamed in pleasure, Hanzo managed to glare at the cowboy, telling him to be gentle. That look got wiped off his face when Gabriel picked up a faster rhythm into his lose hole, making sure he was always full of the commander.

Genji crumbled first with a gasp, but it didn’t stop McCree from using the dragon. Hanzo followed, he laid his head to rest on Genji’s back, feeling their sweat mixing, but he found little shame in it since all he could focus on was Gabe, slowly fucking into him.

“Don’t finish yet, vaquero,” Gabriel called and Jesse halted his movement. Gabriel pulled out of Hanzo and the dragon’s hips dropped to the mattress, accepting the exhaustion.

McCree and Gabriel got on their feet and met at the foot of the bed in a kiss that belonged to lovers that hadn’t seen each other in months. McCree’s hand wrapped around both their cocks, still hard, and leaking, and begun to stroke them together. He moaned into Gabriel’s mouth, causing the older man to do the same.

Both Shimadas watched as the lovers kissed like they weren’t there. Jesse and Gabriel’s eyes remained closed, focusing on the moment, and Gabriel pulled Jesse closer, trapping their cocks between their bodies as they started to crumble into their orgasms.

Hanzo and Genji moved to make way, and as soon as Gabriel laid beside the older brother, Hanzo rested his head on the commander’s chest, smiling at the rapid heartbeat against his ear. Genji remained on his space, not interested in any cuddling with someone that isn’t Jack. And Jesse and Gabriel held hands, too weak at the moment to move, but knew well enough to realize it meant more.

“That was fun,” Genji mentioned as he stood up. “I should head out, though, give you guys some privacy.”

“Are you really okay?” McCree asked, lifting himself with his elbows.

“I’m great,” Genji responded in honesty before getting dressed. “I deserve a good shower and hopefully get a reaction from Jack after the video.”

Gabriel searched for his phone and found it underneath him, “I’ll send it to him now.”

“Thank you, I mean it,” Genji pointed out as he heads for the door and leaves the trio in peace with one more look over his shoulder and a pleased smile.

Gabriel lifted himself up, to which Hanzo frowned, but once the commander settled in the center of the bed, Hanzo was back on his spot, hearing the now softening heart of Gabriel. McCree also moved closer, but rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, not risking getting bitten by the dragon if he got too close. If he has learned anything from the last two months is that Hanzo could get pretty possessive of Gabriel in the afterglow, but Jesse grew to be okay with it, because in a few minutes Hanzo would head on first to take his solo sower, something he prefer after the first time the three of them did it, leaving Gabriel and Jesse alone. Jesse would make sure Hanzo found them in a compromising position as a thank you for the privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on tumblr (hellagaymccree) and also opened a twitter recently (same username), feel free to follow if you'd like to!


	3. Fooling Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the event of the last chapter, Jack finds himself too occupied by other tasks to be with Genji. While the Strike Commander is busy preparing and waiting for a meeting, Genji has something in mind they can do to pass time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another piece to this collection. This time with Genji and Jack. Next we'll have some McCreexHanzoxGabriel action, hopefully.

Jack stared down at the reports from the mission that would be one of the subject of this meeting with Petras and the other hire-ups. He also scrolled through his tablet, reading over his notes, as well pros and cons of opening a new base in the Caribbean. The last mission left a team stranded for weeks, it was hard to give them the medical treatment they needed as well as good rest. A new base in that area would not only expand Overwatch, but also their protection. And maybe they would loosen the reins on their funds while the base gets going.

Jack sat at the end of the table, shuffling through reports, graphs and other facts on paper, while his tablet remained lit on the side. His legs stretched, crossing at the ankles, between the two legs with a gap in the middle. They were like two wood panels the same length as the table, and eleven more chairs were located around it. They were vacant, as Jack liked to come in earlier into these rooms, and organize what he needed, including his thoughts.

The door opened and he stood out of habit, expecting to see older men with either graying beards, or bald heads. Instead, a young man with green hair in sweats and a blue hoodie a size bigger comes, bearing a smirk on his lips. Jack sighed in relief, he knew the meeting wasn’t supposed to be in another thirty minutes, but things could change in the schedule of busy men in suits. He still smiled, and sat back down, happy to see Genji approaching. He moved the papers and tablet out of the way knowing the table would be a good spot for Genji to sit. And he did, looking down on Jack who placed a hand on the younger man’ knee. Even if green was the younger Shimada’s color, the blue of Jack’s sweater suited him too.

“Need me to get you any coffee?” Genji offered and Jack raised an eyebrow.

“No, I’m good.”

“Any snacks, besides me?”

“I don’t eat during meetings, Genji.”

“Can I still stay?” Genji slid his hand over the table, searching for Jack’s other hand until he found it.

Jack had the urge to kiss his knuckles, but restrained himself, thinking it would be too romantic for what they were. Which was not exclusive, at least not yet. Only three weeks ago he gave Genji the okay to sleep with McCree while Gabriel and Hanzo were in the same room. At first it had stirred jealousy to the thought that Genji wanted someone else already, but then Jack noticed he was asking for permission, letting Jack know it was just fun before he promised to give Jack a good welcome back present—which he did the day Jack arrived from Prague.

Yet, Jack didn’t want to push it. He knew enough of Genji to be aware he liked to move around, he was too young to settle. He was known in Hanamura as a very outgoing, and very available bachelor. He could have anyone, yet he had remained with Jack for more than two months.

“You’ll get bored,” Jack finally answered the question. “Trust me, happens to me a lot.”

“I can pretend I’m not.”

“Besides, what would I tell them when they ask what is the son of a Yakuza doing in a meeting like this?”

“That I’m your errand boy.”

“Is that what we’re calling this now?” Jack asked without much thought, and regretted it. It could open the door to them.

“I have a name for you, it’s only fair you have one for me,” Genji teased with a grin, as his gaze travelled all over Jack’s body, which was starting to heat up as he remembered such word.

Daddy. Jack shifted as Genji’s voice echoed it in his mind.

“Let me think on that. It must be better than errand boy.” Jack tried to cut the conversation, “I’ll see you tonight, if that’s okay?”

Genji’s shoulders dropped. “Tonight? There’s still a whole day in between.”

And Jack knew. He had been counting the minutes until he saw Genji again since the night before they weren’t able to spend it together. Jack was out on a mission, and when he returned, Genji was already asleep in his own room, and Jack wasn’t sure of waking him up just because he wanted to cuddle. Jack was sure he would continue to count the minutes until they saw each other at night.

“I know, but I’ve got a busy day, I’m sorry.”

Genji crossed his arms. “Can’t you open it a little? At least have lunch with me even if it’s you behind a stack of papers while I watch?”

“I have a video call when you’re at lunch,” Jack responded, sadly.

“Ask Reyes to get me out of training then, I can spend it with you.”

Jack laughed. “You know asking for you to miss training is not the way to convince me, Genji.” No matter how much I want to be with you, he kept to himself.

“We haven’t had a nice time in over three weeks.”

“I thought you knew I was a busy man,” Jack said, and he knew this could also open another door. Maybe one that would send Genji away. “I can’t control most of my daily life.”

Genji looked away with a sigh.

Jack swallowed, he counted his heartbeats in the silence between them.

“I understand,” Genji finally said and stood up. “But we’ve got some time before the meeting right?”

Jack was surprised that Genji did not took the way out. “Yes, you can stay until then.”

“Oh, I’ll stay alright.”

Genji crawled on Jack’s lap and before the commander spoke, he captured his lips in a kiss. It was passionate from the start, smooth, yet hungry. It left Jack blinking at first until he closed his eyes, melting into his lover’s touch. His head spun; all the notes he had for the meeting were nothing, but a mess. All he thought of was Genji’s lips on his. The younger man’s hips between his hands. The smell of summer and the taste of energy drinks. His heartbeat raced when he felt thing fingers cup his crotch.

“Genji,” he grabbed the agent’s wrists gently as both opened their eyes. Genji’s were already wild, with lust in them. Jack’s were calm, but a storm was building underneath the light color.

“We’ve got time,” Genji repeated as he leaned to kiss the man one more time and slid lower until he kneel between Jack’s knees.

Jack looked at the clock on his tablet, still solid twenty minutes. He knew that was enough if Genji was set. Jack himself was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long once Genji’s mouth wrapped around him after many cold nights and bleak days.

His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. And Genji pulled out Jack’s half hard cock as he bit his lip. He stroked Morrison a few times, and kissed the head before taking it in, slowly. That was enough for Jack’s body to relax on the chair, and stretch his legs apart as his head lolled back.

“Genji,” he sighed, giving up all his breath in that single word.

The younger man moaned, and took more of Jack. His eyelids fluttered to Jack’s taste, and the commander grabbed a hold of his messy green hair.

“You’ve missed my cock?” Jack asked, voice low and raspy.

Genji hummed a positive response and followed with, “yes, daddy.”

“And I missed your mouth.” Jack petted Genji’s hair and noticed the slight tilt of his head towards it. “Shit, I missed it more than I thought.”

Genji winked at him as his cheeks hollowed, and he sunk deeper. Jack closed his eyes with a moan. He felt his cock jerking on Genji’s tongue and his grip flinched on his hair.

Jack startled and moved forward when the door opened. Genji backed away in the legs of the chair, hiding between both panels from whoever entered.

“Jack,” Gabriel called. “Petras’ here, are you ready?”

“What?” Jack questioned breathlessly and checked the clock, only five minutes had passed. “He’s early.”

“Yeah, he asked to start now.” Gabriel added, placing his hands on the back on the chair besides Jack.

Jack was more than glad that Reyes stayed there, as he leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table, trying to cover Genji, and his exposed member, as much as he could. “Are they in the lobby?”

“No, I had the misfortune of bumping into them there, so they came with me,” Gabriel said with complain in his tone as he crossed his arms.

“Oh, then um,” Jack forgot how to think, even more when Genji licked a strip up his cock and he trembled. Maybe he could tell Gabriel to hold them off for a few minutes, enough for Genji to leave and for him to fix himself.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Then I’ll let them in,” Gabriel said as he turned around to the door. “The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish.”

“Gabe—” Jack called, but the door was sliding open, and the men were filling in.

Jack couldn’t even stand to greet them. Not only was he unfit to do so, but his legs felt like jelly as he was balls deep in Genji’s warm and wet mouth.

They still shook hands, and Gabriel sat as his side as always.

“May we start?” Petras asked.

“Of course,” Jack nodded and directed to Gabriel. “Can you take notes for me in your tablet?”

“Why can’t you?” Gabriel questioned, a little annoyed he had to do something in this meeting instead of only showing up.

“Mine just died,” Jack picked up his, luckily it had locked itself, and moved it away from Gabriel.

“Then you take notes with mine,” Gabriel passed his over the table at Jack.

“This way I can focus on talking,” Morrison explained with clenched teeth as he returned the device. “It’ll do you good to contribute to these for ones,” Jack teased with a grin and moved his attention to the rest. “Gentlemen, thank you for taking time to answer my request. I’d like to show some of you reports from the mission in Guadeloupe, and the main reason of why I thought a base was needed.” Jack’s hands shook as he passed the papers to Gabriel, who gave them away to their bosses. Each member of the council took one report and read through them as Jack continued to explain. “It’s not needed to open a mayor headquarter, I only wish my agents, and Commander Reyes’, to have a safe, and secluded spot for themselves when emergencies like these arise. And also too—” Jack swallowed as he felt Genji’s tight throat around his cock, sucking the life out of him.

Jack coughed lightly when two men looked at him, including Gabriel.

“Sorry. As I was saying, if we had this base, it would also expand our protection to the people. It’ll shed good light on us, and we can take on more problems around the world.”

Petras said something, but Jack couldn’t focus on the man as Genji continued to play with Jack under the table, in plain sight of his bosses. Yet, he couldn’t care at that point. There was no going back; he couldn’t ask to be excused because Genji would be found. He had to ride it through, act like nothing was wrong. Problem was, Genji was making it very difficult to keep his composure.

Jack realized he hadn’t answered to Petras until Gabriel did, “expanding our organizations would also give these islands and countries economical help in the sense that, like other bases, it’s agents will mainly be from these places. They will bring a good salary to their families. And of course, Overwatch will help these countries if their resources are low.”

Jack was more than thankful than Gabriel had taken over. He shifted on the chair, adjusting to Genji’s hands that rubbed his thighs and the base of his cock. Jack had to bite his gloved knuckles when Genji’s skinny fingers played with his balls, starting a tingling sensation from his gut.

If Gabriel had noticed something was wrong, he wasn’t showing it. Instead, he took notes and paid attention, as well as spoke when Blackwatch was addressed. He did more than Jack usually does because the Strike Commander of Overwatch was too busy trying to stay still when all he wanted was to squirm and shoot his load in the mouth of his younger lover.

Jack had to give it to Genji for being silent. Usually the dragon was loud; he moaned, purred and slurped like they were alone in the whole base. He wasn’t ashamed of the wet and sloppy sounds he let out, and Jack suspected it was because Genji knew the strike commander went crazy for them. His cock would twitched in Genji when he exaggerated those filthy sounds, making the strike commander tremble to his bones and grip on to the younger man’s hair, like he so desperately wished he could do in the meeting.

Jack leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, trying to look as interested in the conversation as he could. He managed to answer questions, but still stuttered a few times. His eyes widened when another man spoke because he could feel his orgasm burning in his stomach. He was so close, but a tight hold on his ballsack put a stop at the mess he would have made.

“Alright,” Petras nodded and Jack straightened. “I will sign the permission and e-mail it back to you.”

“That’s very good to hear, sir!” Jack said, clenching his jaw as Genji kept his hold on his balls, but continued to suck on the head of Jack’s juicy, come leaking cock.

After nods and more agreements as well as propositions for said base, the men stood up, announcing the meeting was over. Jack shook their hands as Gabriel stood. One by one they left the room until it was only Petras left.

“Well done, Commander Reyes,” Petras said. “It seems you manage to convince most of my colleagues in a record time. The potential to be Strike Commander must be rubbing off on you.”

“He always had it in him,” Jack managed to say and can’t help smiling, not only for Gabriel, but also for the kiss he received on his dick.

“I’ll be waiting on those blueprints for the new base, and wouldn’t mind paying it a visit once in a while,” Petras joked.

“You and me both,” Gabriel responded before Petras laughed and left the room.

Gabriel sighed and sat back down. “I think that went well. To be honest with you, I thought we lost them at the beginning, but when I mentioned the good vacations spots, I had them hooked.”

Jack fisted one hand over the desk and lowered his head as Genji’s tongue became more passionate around his cock. He was taking him in like it was the first time in years since they had met this way. Like he was trying to rekindle a flame that had left embers in Jack’s stomach, burning up to his chest, suffocating his lungs.

“It hurt when you said I had the strike commander in me. You can’t pay me enough to take that job. You’re stuck with it, you bastard,” Gabriel said and laughed as he leaned his head back. “But I wouldn’t mind leading in the new Caribbean base, not gonna lie. It’ll be like a vacation without leaving work.”

Jack chuckled breathlessly, and joked, “Wasn’t that the main reason why we came up with it?”

“Well, that and the mission that went south in Guadeloupe,” Gabriel reminded as he placed his hands in the back of his head. “I call dibs on the big room with a view on this one. Besides, I need enough room to keep my boys far apart from each other, but still in the same place.”

“When’s the wedding?” Jack teased, and groaned when Genji sucked harder and his teeth grazed the skin of the shaft, up to the crown.

“When’s yours?” Gabriel asked in return. “Anyways, what color are we going for the new base? I know we gotta keep it simple and discrete, but this is a nice chance to try something new. I was thinking blue and gold? Or red and black?” Gabriel gasped. “Gold and black, that looks good on me. Do you remember my old guitar? Damn, I miss that thing, una belleza. Polished black wood and gold design.”

“It was gorgeous,” Jack commented and breathed deep. “Gabe, do you want something?”

Gabriel curled his lip as he hummed, and then shrugged. “No. What have you been up to?”

“Fuck off.”

Gabriel laughed before standing up. “I was thinking of having dinner, you, me, our boys? Get to know one another without any of our dicks needing to be out.”

“I can’t tonight,” Jack said and hissed when Genji’s grip tightened on his balls, and made a light bite on his cock, enough to get the thrilling shock, no too hard to hurt.

“I’ll let you talk it over, and come back to me.” Gabriel winked before he turned and dimmed the lights in the room before leaving.

“Fuck, Genji!” Jack hissed as he let his body melt back into the chair.

“Am I being good for daddy?” Genji pulled off and stroke Jack’s cock softly as he tilted his head and blinked rapidly, acting innocent.

Jack smiled fondly and took the younger man’s chin in his fingers. “Never stop daddy from coming again.”

Genji bit his bottom lip and wiggled his slim waist as he get closer.

“Get your mouth on my cock again before I make you regret stopping.” He leaned down and pulled Genji up so they could kiss, messy and rough as he nipped at Genji’s bottom lip.

When Genji’s mouth returned around Jack’s cock, it was the commander that got to be in control again. He fucked Genji's mouth this time, using him until he was unloading, spilling down Genji’s throat. This time, there was nothing stopping him, and Genji, like the good boy he was, swallowed every drop Jack gave him, even the bit that smeared on the corner of his mouth. The dragon’s pink, slippery tongue licked the evidence away a he smiled. His eyes blinked softly, satisfied with his reward.

“You were amazing, Genji,” Jack praised as his thumb brushed Genji’s swollen and glossy lip. “I will see you at lunch.”

If Genji had a tail, Jack was sure he would be wagging it by the way he perked up. He kissed Jack’s shinny cock, and tucked him back into his pants. His expression returned to innocent, as if he wouldn’t be caught death sucking his strike commander’s cock under a table, while their bosses surround them. Jack would let him go for now, but there will be no escaping once lunch came.


	4. A Blessed and Cursed Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gabriel's birthday, and he would like to enjoy it with the people he most loves in the world. But they make it difficult.

At the wake of Gabriel’s forty-second birthday, he started to stir at the sensation of a vivid dream. A wild, wet dream. Two pairs of lips on his naked chest and stomach, praising him in silence. Then two tongues raced down to gain the attention of his soft cock. Gabriel smiled in his sleep since the fantasy felt as real as the love making had been two days before between him, Jesse and Hanzo. When his member became hard, the mouth around it pulled away, leaving it to cool with saliva and pre.

Gabriel finally woke up when his body moved to the impact of another and the bed creaking. He had the name of the dragon on the tip of his tongue. He had been the one to ask if Gabriel would love to be awaken with someone riding him as a birthday gift. Gabriel had thought the idea would be sexy and accepted with a kiss before Hanzo left to sleep in his own room, like he always did.

But the body on him was bulkier and bigger than Hanzo’s. His thighs were like tree trunks at Gabriel’s sides and his movement was sloppy and jerky. Desperate to make his commander come.

“Jesse,” Gabriel mumbled as he smiled and his eyelids opened halfway.

“Happy birthday, sugar,” Jesse said and leaned down to kiss him.

Gabriel moaned into Jesse’s mouth as he continued to slam on top of him. Jesse straightened his back again and swayed his hips back and forth, hypnotizing Reyes with the dance. His tired hands found their way to Jesse’s waist and dug his fingers on the heated skin. It wasn’t Hanzo, but of course he loved it nonetheless. On the other hand, he knew Hanzo would not be happy.

When Gabriel felt he was on the edge, the door to his bedroom opened and McCree stopped as he chuckled.

“Lil’ late, honey.”

Gabriel lifted his head to see Hanzo, arms crossed and frown on Jesse.

“For once, could you be a decent human being and stay out of what is not yours.”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel felt the animosity in McCree’s voice and he sat up to hold him from going anywhere.

“It was my idea,” Hanzo cleared, “I would not have said it if I knew you were not deep asleep like you always are after sex.”

“Well maybe it’ll teach ya somethin’.” Jesse smirked as he tapped his own temple. “I ain’t the second in command of this division for bein’ stupid ‘n’ sleepin’ in when an enemy is close.”

“An enemy?!” Hanzo hissed, stepping closer to the bed.

Jesse shrugged. “Just a figure of speech.”

“Hanzo, c’mere,” Gabriel called softly, extending one hand which Hanzo took.

They met in a searing kiss, started by Hanzo, as he kneeled on the bed and placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Happy birthday, Gabriel,” Hanzo said, smiling softly, an expression completely different from the one he had given Jesse.

Gabriel hummed happily. The archer had done something to him that had left him enchanted. “You can still give me something.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow as Gabriel laid back down.

“Your throne awaits, mi principe,” Gabriel said.

Hanzo smirked at Jesse while he took off the hoodie he had kept from Gabriel and wore to sleep. Then came down the pajama pants, revealing his hardening cock and the trimmed dark patch on top.

Gabriel spent the morning of his birthday with Hanzo sitting on his face and Jesse riding his cock. At first it was pleasant. Instead of feeling like the middle-aged man that he was, it was like his body was in its twenties again. He was experiencing his first shot of vodka again. The molten liquid burning down his throat and into his gut and intoxicating him into a state of recklessness. For a moment he pretended to be another Blackwatch agent, sneaking away from his commander to do filthy things in places he shouldn’t. His ego was at sky high, and it was no doubt thanks to Jesse and Hanzo. Each moan that left Hanzo and Jesse’s lips was music to his ears, and energy for his waking body. His licks started soft and light until Hanzo’s taste settled in the back of his throat. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s thighs and buried his mouth and nose deeper between his plump cheeks. Hanzo leaned forward with a gasp, holding on with his hands on Gabriel’s stomach.

Jesse was bouncing quicker and faster, hammering on Gabriel as he cried louder for attention. Gabriel’s cock was snuggled inside, hot and at home. With two obedient boys doing their best to please him, Gabriel was in heaven. Until hell rose.

“Stop breathing on me,” Hanzo said between pants.

“Get off if it bothers ya then,” Jesse said, and Gabriel felt his body leaning forward, obviously getting into Hanzo’s space.

Gabriel smacked Hanzo across one cheek, and he heard the muffled moan behind bitten lips.

“Behave, both of you.”

“’Course, darlin’,” Jesse said, and continued moving.

It became a battle of who could last the longest, and Gabriel would have loved it if they had stayed quiet. He could have laid back and let both battle out until Gabriel filled up Jesse up, and then took care of Hanzo until he ended up babbling in Japanese. But it was not like that.

They kept bickering with each other, and even shoving at one point. The distraction was too much, to the point that Gabriel felt his lust fading. He grabbed Hanzo by the hips and lifted him up.

“If you two want me happy, why don’t you shut up and make out?” Gabriel suggested and received a mocking huff from Jesse and a glare from Hanzo. “Since it looks like you won’t use your mouths for anything useful.”

He smacked Hanzo one more time, knowing he was the one that needed more discipline. Jesse was already compliant to Gabriel, and he could behave easily if the dragon didn’t encouraged him. Both needed to get along, or Gabriel would have to say goodbye to the fantasy. And Gabriel had sunk his teeth too deep into his boys to let them go that easy.

“Ya look tired, cupcake,” Jesse said, “Ya can rest. I can go for both of us.”

“Never,” Hanzo said, body quivering. “On the other hand, you seem to be giving into our commander.”

Gabriel had felt the beads of Jesse’s precum pooling in his stomach, as well as Jesse’s thighs shaking when he lifted himself. The pleasure was getting to him.

“I can do this all day,” Jesse said, swaying his hips to every word.

Gabriel groaned as he lifted Hanzo again and sat up, forcing him to land pressed against Jesse. Gabriel slipped his hands between their bodies and grabbed their balls as he said, “How about neither of you get to come, until you do a good job and make papi come first?”

Jesse swallowed and said, “Yessir”

“Understood,” followed Hanzo, stiffen as he held his body from shivering again.

“Good,” Gabriel drawled before he used one hand to turn Hanzo’s face to the side and kiss him deeply, moaning in his mouth as Jesse shifted with Gabriel’s cock still inside him.

When Gabriel laid back down, Jesse and Hanzo made up for the arguing by finally staying quiet and actually focusing on the man beneath them. When Gabriel spilled all of him into Jesse until it leaked down his cock and Jesse’s thighs, he patted Hanzo to get off. Jesse stood with quivering legs and kneeled on the bed, waiting for his reward. Both agents had their cocks twitching, and fat, about to unload.

“Good job, boys,” Gabriel said, brushing his thumb over Hanzo’s cheek and then Jesse’s. “Get ready, morning drills start in an hour.” He walked towards his bathroom, leaving Jesse and Hanzo with weeping cocks and pouty lips.

 

After years of Gabriel barging into Jack’s office like it was his own, he had to grow accustomed to knocking again since he walked in on Jack railing Genji into his desk. Luckily, when Jack gave access, they were both apart, having a late lunch at opposed sides of the desk.

“Happy birthday, Gabe,” Jack said. Gabriel waved him off and walked directly to the couch where he slumped on. “Something wrong?”

“I’m hiding,” Gabriel replied, picking up a magazine from the coffee table to do something with his hands.

“From my brother and Jesse?” Genji guessed.

“Mhmm!”

Jack scoffed, “What did they do?”

“Sucked me dry, and it’s only two in the afternoon,” Gabriel responded.

Jack coughed and drank some water while Genji laughed, completely amused.

“I thought you never ran out of energy,” Genji recalled.

“Yeah, well your brother and McCree finally did it.” Gabriel’s stamina was something he was proud of, one of the results from SEP. He could go for hours and for several rounds before he called it a night.

“Is that bad?” Jack asked before wiping his mouth.

“My dick is numb,” Gabriel said, dryly. “If you touched it now, you would get no reaction.”

“As it should be,” Jack frowned at him and then at Genji who snorted.

Gabriel wanted to make a comment on how he had no problem watching him fuck Genji while Jack was in Prague six months ago, but he kept it to himself.

“I’m amazed,” Genji started, “my brother going round after round, that’s impressive.”

“It would impress me if they got their head out their asses and stopped arguing with each other.” Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes before he lifted a finger to start counting. “First it was in the morning, they argued to see who would last longer. Then when I got out of the shower, they were still there and tried making up for it, but ended up focusing on who could take my whole cock the longest. I had to change again. Before drills, Jesse pulled me into the locker room. Then it was Hanzo in the shower. On my way to the shooting range, Jesse pulled me into a closet, where Hanzo found us and dragged me out to his room—”

“Not my bed, right?”

Gabriel had to make memory. His head had been spinning from the orgasm Jesse had given him and Hanzo’s kisses to remember which bed they fell on. “Maybe.”

Genji cursed in Japanese and shoved a fork into his salad.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Jack sighed as he continued eating.

“Good, ‘cause I’m an old, tired man that’s gonna need a pill to have sex again thanks to those two.”

“Are you complaining about too much sex?”

“No, it’s about them not getting along. It’s always a competition.” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “Remember when we had dinner? The five of us?”

“Yeah, you wanted us to “get to know one another without any of our dicks being out”,” Jack quoted Gabriel.

“Except it seemed mine needed to be out.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the memory. They were able to get away to a nice restaurant at a safe distance from any colleague’s eyes, and what did Hanzo and Jesse tried to do? See who could tease Gabriel to the point of breaking. At the time it was hot, but it was obvious it was about one of them winning and not Gabriel himself. Besides that, it was as if everything about one annoyed the other. When Hanzo mentioned something that linked him back to his privileged life, Jesse would roll his eyes. And Hanzo would grimace when Jesse told stories about his time in Deadlock. “I got to know more of Genji than Hanzo.”

“Hanzo was not happy,” Genji said as he lifted a finger, “Remember when you got me peach ice cream on our undercover mission in Miami and got Hanzo strawberry?”

“And then it was my fault,” Gabriel mumbled. “If he had talked about how much he loved key lime pie at dinner instead of pushing his foot against my crotch, I would have known that.”

“What did you expect? McCree and Shimada are like two sides of the same coin,” Jack commented. “While Jesse is more impulsive, Hanzo is calculated. He’s a prince and Jesse a former gang member. One of the few similarities is that they are competitive.”

“It’s still beyond me how Hanzo let Jesse near him the first time. He must really like you, sir.”

Gabriel didn’t answer, but crossed his arms and looked away.

“You could always end it, you know.”

When Gabriel looked back at Jack, he found out he wasn’t the only one. Genji looked appalled.

“With Jesse, right?”

Jack looked at Genji and swallowed his answer.

“I could,” Gabriel cut in, “it’s just…”

Genji smirked and twirled his fork. “Deep down, you love having them on your beck and call.”

“Is not,” Gabriel pulled his beanie off and scratched his head before getting up. “I’m not talking about this with you two.”

“Wait, do you love them both?!” Genji stood up.

“Gabe, it’s okay to talk about it,” Jack said with such a tender smile Gabriel wished he had hated it instead of wanting to confess.

He looked at Genji again, then at Jack. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to pour his feelings about his brother right in front of him.

“Feelings makes things complicated,” Gabriel said, “I didn’t want them with Jesse, and look where I’m at. And with Hanzo, it’s a cycle I can’t break out of.”

“Do you want to?” Jack asked. “What could keep you away?”

Gabriel chew on his lips. There were such simple answers, things he shouldn’t care of, and yet they were there. Their age and rank. Their work. The fact that neither has talked about their future or if this is more than sex.

“I know I’m not the best to talk to,” Jack said, nodding to Genji. “But hey, if they like you, why waste time pushing them away?”

“Life’s short, commander. Those two will come around, but they need to know how important it is to you. Because if it is just sex, why would they do it if things might change tomorrow?”

“He’s right,” Jack agreed and Gabriel rolled his eyes because of course he would. Genji had him as captivated as Jesse and Hanzo had Gabriel. “If you want more, tell them. And if only one stays, then fate decided for you.”

“If both stay,” Genji whistled, “You’re the second luckiest man in this room, sir.”

Gabriel looked away again. His birthday was as good a day as any to finally talk about what they were. Or at least to ask them to get along. There would be a dinner with a small group to celebrate the day, and Gabriel wouldn’t mind taking them as his special guests. Jesse was his second in command, there would be no questions about it. And he could come up with an excuse for Hanzo’s presence. Maybe Jesse could pretend he is his date, for Gabriel.

“I’ll think about it,” he said and turned on his side. “Simulation starts in fifteen, Shimada. Fucking the strike commander is no excuse to be late.” He warned before leaving the office and he’s sure something hit the door behind him, but wasn’t sure who threw it.

 

Gabriel should have known things weren’t only about him when it came to Jesse and Hanzo. He simply had been too blind by it to notice. And also he had kept them too separated during training. When he thought it would be a good idea to put them on a simulation where they had to make their way through the storage building of base without casualties or being seen, he was hit with the hard reality. The competitiveness could have ran deeper than Gabriel due to the fact that Jesse believed Hanzo was no good with guns since he wielded a bow, but came really close to reaching Jesse’s score on the first week. And Hanzo believe he would be the best sniper, unaware Jesse had been taught by the best Gabriel knew.

Gabriel believed they would be deadly together, to the point of unstoppable if it ever came to just them on a mission. Hanzo’s mobility in the shadows and eye for long range would keep Jesse’s path clear while he took care of obstacles on the ground. But no. During the simulation they hardly communicated, and when they did it was to tell what they did wrong. Jesse tried to prove a point and spoke too loudly at one point, resulting in them to get caught, two knocked out guards and a restart. They had discussed the device would be reached by Jesse, but it was Hanzo who leaped down and took it right in front of him.

“We had a plan!” Jesse barked.

“The timer was almost running out,” Hanzo pointed out. “We would have had to restart, again.”

“And who’s fault was that?”

“Certainly not mine!”

“Enough!” Gabriel’s echo got them and the other agents to stiffen.

“Everyone, hit the showers. Agent McCree and Shimada Hanzo, my office, now!”

The storage cleared quickly, Genji was the last and decided to leave when Gabriel glared at him that practically told him to move or he would be moved.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?!” Gabriel questioned in his office as his agents stood in front of his desk. “I thought the issues you had stayed in the bedroom, but apparently I can’t count of you to be fucking professionals.”

“We had a plan, boss,” Jesse recalled.

“Did you really? Most of what I heard was the kind of bickering old married couples do! And even they aren’t as miserable as you two.”

The words seemed to have surprised them.

“It ain’t like that, Gabe—”

“Don’t lie to me, McCree. I knew you had your differences, but I thought they were manageable. Or they seem to be when both of you are too busy fucking one another to talk.”

“Sir, I apologize for my behavior,” Hanzo said with a slight bow of his head. But Gabriel caught the rolling eyes of Jesse. “I can do better, please, give me the opportunity—”

“Sure, give it to him.”

“ _McCree_ ,” Gabriel said with venom.

“All I’m saying is that I did well.”

“So did I.”

“No, you did horribly.” Gabriel leaned in on the desk with his fist closed on the desk. “If it had been a real mission, I would have had to barge in and save your asses.”

“Hey, it won’t be the first time,” Jesse joked and even elbowed Hanzo to laugh, but the archer leaned away.

“Jesse, you’re my second in command,” Gabriel stated with one finger poking the desk. “When people see that crap, they talk. It puts my decision into question. All of it.”

Jesse opened his mouth and shifted on his feet. “What do you mean?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed.

“Gabriel,” Hanzo said softly, a plea to stop the next words.

“You two can’t continue like this. And I can’t continue babysitting or turning a blind eye. You have done well on the field, but if it comes to something like the simulation and I’m not there, how can I trust you to work together?”

“If this is about this morning—”

“It’s about every morning, every night and every in between,” Gabriel clarified. “I thought it was just you two being brats, and God I thought it was hot, but I was wrong. It’s showing through your work now. And makes me wonder if this is not enough for either of you.”

“Of course it is!” Jesse said. “You’ve always been.”

“In that we agree,” Hanzo added. “I believe this is new to us, but we could have handled it better.”

“Maybe, but maybe not,” Gabriel said and sat down. “You’re dismissed, agents. And forget about tonight’s dinner. If you can’t behave in the bedroom, nor in training, you can’t anywhere else.”

Both seemed to want to say something, but Gabriel turned on his side, eyes set on the computer to pretend to be doing something, because he was that kind of coward. Jesse left first and Gabriel didn’t know if it would have hurt more if it had been Hanzo. But he knew the pain he felt in solitud could not be compared to any wound or days spent in the hospital.

 

The meeting room they had decorated looked colorful. And everyone that had been invited looked nice, and happy to celebrate Gabriel’s day with him. The food was delicious, it had Gabriel’s favorite from the entry, nachos with guacamole, down to the desert, tres leches cake. Without counting his blood family, the most important people in his life were there. Ana and Fareeha, Rein, and Torb. Gerard and his wife, Amelie. Angela and other medical staff Gabriel had grown familiar with over the years as well as close Blackwatch agents, including Genji. And of course, Jack. Surprisingly, Jack and Genji managed to keep quite a distance between them, even if Gabriel caught the lingering looks over drinks.

Either Jack had added extra seats to the table or it had been pure coincidence, but two chairs remained empty at the other end of the table. Two chairs that would have been filled on Gabriel’s sides by Hanzo and Jesse. And though the evening was pleasant, he was left with a loneliness no amount of tres leches cake could replace. By midnight he just wanted it to be over and blessed God that people started leaving.

Gabriel wondered if there was any work that needed to be done, but for the first time in a while, he was free for the night. Forcing him to face the lonely bed that awaited him in his room because he was sure Jesse wouldn’t be joining him after Gabriel kicked him, and Hanzo, out.

Maybe he could still find work to do, Gabriel told himself as he entered his apartment. He halted at the door of his bedroom when he saw Hanzo and Jesse sitting on his bed, with a rectangular box in the center, wrapped nicely with a golden bow.

Gabriel’s mouth twitched into a smile, because he was so goddamn happy he couldn’t even speak.

“We wanted to apologize,” Hanzo started.

“I came here to do so, but he beat me to it,” Jesse followed with a huff. “And it’s good he did.”

Hanzo nodded. “We talked and realized we could have behaved better.”

“A _lot_ better,” Jesse added.

“We got too competitive.”

“I just wanna know if it’s something I can do better,” Gabriel said, “Is there jealousy?”

“I don’t believe so,” Jesse responded as Hanzo shook his head. “At first, because I just thought this spoiled brat only wanted to play games with ya, n’ ya were fallin’ fer him.”

Hanzo smiled, “I assure you, my feelings are just as real as yours. I did not plan to continue this long with Gabriel; that is true. But my intentions were never to hurt him.”

“Mine won’t either. Ever.”

“Then?” Gabriel asked.

Jesse shrugged. “It’s just about you, Gabe.”

“But it shouldn’t be,” Gabriel insisted, “your feelings matter too.”

“Then we’ll figure it out on the way, but fer now, Han and I agreed, we’re okay where we stand. We’re just complete opposites, that’s what I think.”

“I agree,” Hanzo added with a soft nod. “If you will still have us, we will keep working on it.”

And how could Gabriel resist either of them? In the room where they first spend time together, where they’ve known each other, even if it doesn’t involve Hanzo’s favorite ice cream. He could tell which noise came from who. He has learned curses and prayers in Japanese as well as remembered sonnets in Spanish. He also knew Jesse’s favorite meal as well as Hanzo’s. Which hand they wrote with. Small quirks like the twitch of Hanzo’s lips when he wanted to hold his laughter from one of Jesse’s jokes. Or Jesse’s huff when he knew Hanzo had a good idea, but wouldn’t say so. Though life was short, like Jack had said, it could also be long with the people he loved. He had plenty of time to learn more from Hanzo and what was left to explore of Jesse.

“Have this,” Jesse and Hanzo stepped aside to show the long present. “Exhibit A of how we can work together.”

Gabriel scoffed and stepped closer. He pulled the ends of the ribbon to untie the box and opened the box. There was a guitar case inside, and his fingers twitched when it opened the lid. He was left even more speechless.

A replica of the guitar he once owned laid in front of him. Black as a starless night with gold outlined flowers on the pickguard, and more flowers on the lower part of the soundboard. When he picked it up, it felt like his old one did before it was burned during an attack on a military camp. He turned it and there they were, the two golden roses blooming big in the back. It was identical, the only additions were the two golden vines and smaller flowers twirling up on the neck of the instrument.

“It was Jesse’s idea,” Hanzo credited, “he looked for every photo you own to have a good visual of the guitar, and even design it for the luthier.”

“But Hanzo was the one that paid some fancy guy in Madrid and for the best materials. Way more than the budget I had planned, but it was worth it seein’ that smile on yer face.”

“We did our part,” Hanzo said, “and I believe the results were remarkable.”

“As I always expected them to be in the field. But this,” Gabriel placed the guitar back carefully. “I didn’t expect this.” He picked up the case and placed it leaning by the glass window on the side of his bed and looked at it. The same spot he would have set the old one.

“Exhibit B of us working together, we did the simulation again,” Jesse said, “Ana, Genji and other Blackwatch agents are witnesses.”

“We did way better than before. You can see the video Genji recorded.”

Gabriel hummed. “Doing official military training without your commander’s permission while using agents and the captain? I don’t know if i can look past that.”

“Maybe this will make you forget.” Gabriel was ambushed by McCree, and kissed him. First it was the soft whisper of an apology and then the rough and desperate of the ‘I missed you’.

Hanzo followed when Jesse stepped away, without a bark or bite.

“We are sorry, Gabriel,” Hanzo said in Gabriel’s arms.

“We really are. And we’ve got another present for ya,” Jesse beamed as he pulled Hanzo from his shoulders and then pushed the box off the bed.

Hanzo suddenly wasn’t as happy as pink dusted his cheeks.

“C’mon, Han.” Jesse elbowed him before turning around to the bed and pulled his pants down.

Hanzo sighed and did the same before both got on their hands and knees on the bed. Gabriel honestly loved the view and hummed in appreciation as he pulled apart Hanzo’s cheeks first to reveal a red plug with a sheriff star. He couldn’t help laughing about it, knowing it had been Jesse’s idea. Then he moved behind Jesse and his plug was more like Hanzo, blue with a silver arrow.

“Exhibit C,” Jesse called over his shoulder before sitting down. Hanzo quickly did the same beside him. Both were at Gabriel’s waist, and it would have been so easy to have them pulling and clawing at his suit pants until he was naked, and his cock nice and warm in one of their greedy mouths.

Gabriel brushed his thumb over Jesse’s bottom lip. “I’ll appreciate them more in the morning.” Then he pushed a loose lock of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear. “Right now I want the two of you to stay.”

He got the most reaction from Hanzo. It was never about kicking him out, but because since it took time for Jesse to spend the night, it didn’t feel right to invite Hanzo that quickly. So far there hadn’t been any complains, but maybe it was one of the roots of their rivalry. Hopefully, it would change.

Gabriel took off his clothes until he was left in boxer briefs while Hanzo remained in Gabriel’s hoodie and bared legs. Jesse kept the pajama bottoms that also belonged to Gabriel, and nothing to cover his upper body. Gabriel laid in the middle as Jesse draped on his right side, and Hanzo on his left. Gabriel kissed Jesse first, and though the taste of recent smoke cigar wasn’t his favorite, he could get past it until he reached Jesse’s more orangey flavor. Warm and rough skin, the kind Gabriel knows he gets after time spent curled up on the couch of the rec room, most likely under a blanket. Then it was Hanzo, mint and fresh. Cool lips after a shower and prickled skin.

The agents laid their heads on Gabriel’s chest, who sighed. It was good. It was enough.

He looked down when Jesse touched Hanzo’s chin with his thumb and finger, requesting a kiss. Hanzo rolled his eyes playfully, but leaned over and met Jesse’s mouth.

“Could you please not smoke before bed?” Hanzo said when he pulled away.

“What do ya care? Is not like ya stay every night.”

Gabriel smacked Jesse in the back of his head and Hanzo huffed amusingly before cuddling closer to Gabriel.

 

In the morning, Jesse remembered why he fell in love with Gabriel Reyes. He woke up to a soft Spanish lullaby and the melancholic sound of a guitar. Jesse looked over Hanzo’s body to catch Gabriel, sitting on the chair by the window, playing his new guitar. The morning light shined on him, sparkling his skin to bronze. His voice was still groggy and gravelly, not the most perfect to sing, but perfect in Jesse’s chest as the melody wrapped around his heart.

Jesse shook Hanzo softly when he saw him stirring and nodded him to look at Gabriel, knowing well he would enjoy the show. Gabriel was still invested in the song, eyes almost closed, and fingers striking each string sharply without missing a tune. He was humming another part of the song, soft and rumbling in his chest.

Jesse stretched and laid with crossed arms over Hanzo’s back who groaned quietly, but didn’t push. Both watched Gabriel play and sing as the light shifted over his beautifully sharp features and scars. By the time it was over, Jesse pulled Gabriel back to bed, swallowing any excuses of them needing to be up in half an hour. Hanzo helped by pulling the commander by his boxers as their bodies melted into the usual routine of tangled limbs and mumbled poetry between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: they didn't mess it up. Hanzo and Genji convinced their father BW is good for them and he's a big softy for his sons so they got recruited. A lot of training and fucking happened.
> 
>    
> [Check out my tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
